Sin compromisos
by Miss Gossip Banana
Summary: Luna le hizo una propuesta muy interesante a Ron, a la cual este no puede negarse. La unica regla: No enamorarse. Podran hacerlo? RL HHr DG
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D Como les va? Esta historia es un Ron/Luna Harry/Hermione Draco/Ginny. Luna le hace una proposicion a Ron de usarse el uno al otro solo por sexo, y este se ve en una posicion en la que no puede negarse. La regla basica es no enamorarse. Podran lograrlo? Es T por ahora porque no estoy segura si sere muy grafica, aunque lo dudo. Es pero que les guste, gracias por leer y por favor dejenme saber lo que piensan :D Los chicos no son magos.**

**Disclaimer: No soy J.k Rowling, obviamente si lo fuera... :D hahah :p**

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasly no estaba teniendo un buen día para nada, aparentemente cuando te levantas con el pie izquierdo tu día se vuelve un completo desastre. Primero que nada al levantarse, se dio cuenta que iba media hora retrasado para el trabajo y en su intento frenético de llegar a tiempo el dichoso pie izquierdo se le enredo con las sabanas provocando que se cayera cara al bagels se habían terminado, por lo que no pudo tener un desayuno decente. Al subirse a su auto para irse al trabajo, recordó que había olvidado el portafolio en casa. Como los ascensores estaban ocupados tuvo que subir los siete pisos por las escaleras.<p>

Cuando por fin logro llegar al trabajo, en su carrera por llegar a su oficina tropezó con el muchacho que llevaba el café, provocando que una de las tazas que sostenía se le volcara encima de su inmaculada camisa blanca. Su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, se habría reído abiertamente al verlo entrar a la sala de reuniones completamente despeinado y con su secretaria detrás de él dándole palabras de aliento, se veía tan patético.

Todos los presentes se habían quedado callados hasta que el señor Parker, su jefe, se aclaró la garganta y rompió el silencio:

"¿Se siente bien, señor Weasly?"

Ante aquel comentario, el pelirrojo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Ron asintió y fue al frente para mostrar los planos con la propuesta para una empresa japonesa que pretendía comenzar a funcionar en Inglaterra.

Luego de terminar con su presentación, los japoneses parecían bastante satisfechos por lo que Ron se sintió aliviado, para luego volver a agobiarse cuando el sr. Parker le informo que tenía cinco nuevos proyectos esperándolo en su escritorio.

Tuvo que salir para ver cómo iban las obras y pelearse con el encargado de las obras, porque no estaban siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones.

Si, Ronald Weasly era un talentoso y bien pagado arquitecto, la mayoría de los días le encantaba su trabajo y su vida en general pero hoy todo se había puesto patas arriba. Cuando al fin llegaba la hora de la almuerzo se alivió con el hambre que tenía podría comerse una vaca entera, tenía planeado comer con sus amigos, Harry y Draco, y su novia de dos años, Lavender Brown.

Pero Lavender le había enviado un mensaje cancelado, así que se encontraba solo con sus dos amigos en su restaurante favorito.

Harry trabajaba como abogado en la firma de su padre y su padrino, mientras Draco trabajaba para las empresas de su padre. Se conocían desde el colegio y vivían juntos desde el último año de universidad, pero Ron y Draco todavía no terminaban de congeniar.

"¿Y por qué la princesita de papa no nos acompaña?" Draco pregunto con un dejo de sarcasmo, pero puso una cara de inmenso interés.

"Porque saldría a almorzar con sus papas, por favor no finjas que te agrada Huron."

"No entiendo para que pierdes tu tiempo con la copia de Barbie, que tiene aires de grandeza y todavía vive con sus padres." Harry comento.

"No empieces porque tu salías con Cho que es una de las mejores amigas de Lavender, sin mencionar una arpía. El Huron tiene encuentros muy extraños con Poppy, Polly…"

"Pansy."

"Exacto, además Lavender no vive con sus padres solo se le hace difícil separarse de ellos." Ron explico, tomado un bocado de su almuerzo. "No es como si me fuera a casar con ella."

"Llevas dos años con ella, mejor dale esas noticias para que por fin rompas su burbuja de ilusiones." Draco recomendó. "Pansy es solo una diversión y está informada de ello."

"Ron acepta que te estas conformando, podrías salir con cualquiera, tener a cualquiera. Deja a Lavender y adopta el método de Draco, sin compromiso, solo un poco de diversión y adiós." Harry opino. "No es como si fueras a extrañarla, admite que no la soportas y que en cuestiones de cama podría mejorar."

Draco y Harry rieron juntos, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de Ron.

Si Ronald Weasly lo tenía todo, un gran trabajo, buenos amigos, era bien parecido, tenía una novia hermosa, un poco tonta y mimada, pero muchos le tenían envidia. Lo que no todos sabían era que Ron, que tenía fama por ser excepcional en el dormitorio, estaba sexualmente frustrado.

* * *

><p>"Te aseguro que esto te alegrara, Lu." Hermione le sonrió a su rubia amiga, que solo soltó un gran suspiro.<p>

La suerte no le estaba sonriendo a Luna Elizabeth Lovegood.

Parecía que los planetas se habían a lineado en su contra. Todo había comenzado hacia tan solo tres meses cuando su padre le había cortado toda ayuda económica. Lo había hecho para que  
>Luna se regresara a la casa paterna y detuviera sus andanzas. Antes de todo aquello, llevaba una vida tranquila y feliz. Vivía en un espacioso departamento solo para ella en uno de los mejores vecindarios de todo Londres, salía a divertirse con sus amigos, no se preocupaba por deudas, no más que a sus necesidades básicas.<p>

Comida, alcohol y zapatos.

Pero Xenophilius Lovegood tenía una idea diferente a lo que las prioridades de Luna debían ser. Si era una escritora talentosa, podía lograr lo que quisiera si le ponía empeño.

Pero lo que Luna más quería en ese momento era salir a parrandear todos los fines de semana y ser un total dolor de cabeza para su editor, que no se atrevía a despedirla porque además de ser la hija del jefe, sus columnas eran muy buenas y al público les encantaban.

Y estaba el pequeño detalle de que Terry se la quería llevar a la cama.

Su padre llevaba casi un año con un discurso que ya aburría a Luna "si no veo una respuesta de ti Luna Elizabeth, te corto toda mi ayuda." Para ella solo era palabrería, hasta que vio que un día vinieron a cortarle el agua, luego el teléfono y por último el apagón a media noche que no significa una falla en el funcionamiento sino que le habían quitado la electricidad.

Al principio se resolvió a pagar, su salario le permitía aquello pero tuvo que dejar de comprarse los pares de zapatos Jimmy Choo que estuvo esperando llegaran por dos meses.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por venir, un día llego el casero reclamándole que no le habían pagado el alquiler del último mes. Ultrajada Luna le dijo que le pagaría en ese instante, pero al oír la cifra, se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

Dos semanas más tarde se estaba mudando al piso de su amiga Hermione que muy amablemente la había dejado vivir con ella. Y estaba muy agradecida, pero el gato de Hermione no la dejaba dormir, se la pasaba maullando en su ventana.

No podía salir a divertirse, porque la vecina de Herms una vieja amargada ya le había ido con el chisme a todo el edificio de que Luna era una indecente que llegaba a tardes horas de la noche con un muchacho nuevo siempre.

Y como se dormía temprano, se levantaba temprano. Por lo que no tenía excusa de faltar a la oficina y tenía que pasar más tiempo del que le parecía necesario con Terry.

"Herms, eres la mejor, pero dudo que ir a comer me animara." Luna resoplo. "¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú? Eres completamente capaz de manejar tu vida mientras yo no puedo ni pasar dos días sin que necesite tu ayuda desesperadamente."

Hermione era neurocirujana y su práctica se le daba muy bien. Era exitosa en casi todos los aspectos de su vida, era el estereotipo de la mujer independiente del siglo 21.

"Si pero, no consigo tener tantas citas como tú."

"Porque no lo intentas, si trataras de salir un poco más. Te aseguro que tendrías a todos a tus pies." Luna dijo, entrelazando sus brazos mientras más se acercaban al restaurante. "Alégrate al menos no eres como yo, soy completamente incapaz de arreglármelas sola a los 23."

"Lu tienes veinticinco." La rubia suspiro dramáticamente. "Bueno ya olvídalo, te aseguro que te encantara el lugar, Ginny dijo que se encontraría con nosotros aquí. ¡Allí esta! ¡Ginny!"

Una cabeza pelirroja se distinguió entre la multitud acercándose a ellas rápidamente. Ginny se presentó a ellas con una sonrisa y le dio un beso a la mejilla a cada una.

"Lu, cuanto me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás?" Luna alzo los hombros y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione mientras veía tristemente a la distancia. Marrón y miel intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, antes de que Hermione se aclarara la garganta.

"Luna, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Zapatos." Lloriqueo la rubia. No se habían dado cuenta de que se habían detenido frente a una vitrina de una tienda de zapatos.

"¡Almuerzo! Vamos que me muero de hambre tuve doble turno en el hospital."

Ginny al igual que Hermione era médico, pero pediatra. Había conocido a Hermione cuando ambas iniciaban la carrera, mientras Luna y Ginny habían ido al colegio juntas. Uno ato a dos, y ahora eran inseparables.

Mientras que Hermione era la que siempre tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros de las tres, Luna era algo así como una hippie semi-alcoholica y Ginny era una mezcla del carácter de ambas, podía dejarse llevar un poco a veces pero conocía sus responsabilidades. Así que entre la pelirroja y la castaña se habían propuesto a tratar de enderezar un poco a Luna.

Habían progresado la rubia ahora bebía después de las tres de la tarde.

"Hola, mesa para tres por favor," Hermione le pidió a la recepcionista, que inmediatamente las adentro dentro del establecimiento, el lugar estaba un poco lleno pero no infestado de gente. Las tres iban tan sumidas en su conversación que no se percataron a un grupo de hombres conocidos sentados en una esquina del lugar.

* * *

><p>"Ron, esa no es tu hermana." Harry pregunto al notar a una cabeza pelirroja demasiado conocida entrar acompañada de una mujer de cabello color chocolate que no se veía nada mal.<p>

"Comadreja, ¿Quién diría que tendrías una hermana así?" Draco comento mientras se tomaba todas las libertades de mirar a la hermana de su amigo de arriba abajo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

"No mires a mi hermana, Huron!" Ron exclamo furioso. "¡Te parto la cara!"

"Cálmate, Ron y compórtate Draco." Harry golpeo el hombro de Draco, para que el rubio desviara su mirada y así Ron no terminara en la cárcel por homicidio. Ron era increíblementeceloso, especialmente con su hermanita menor a pesar de solo llevarle un año a Ginny, Ronald seguía pensando que Ginny era una niña pequeña a la que tenía que proteger. " ¿Conoces a sus amigas?"

Ron le retiro la mirada matadora a Draco para ver quien acompañaba a Ginny. "La castaña es Hermione Granger si no me equivoco, trabaja con Gin en el hospital y la rubia supongo que será Luna Lovegood. ¿La recuerdas, cierto? Estaba con Ginny en el colegio, y como ha cambiado."

Ron ladeo la cabeza para observar las largas piernas de Luna, se quedó embobado por unos minutos hasta que Harry trono sus dedos frente a su nariz para que se despertara de su ensoñamiento.

"Ron, es Luna recuerdas, la amiga de tu 'hermanita'" Harry hizo un ademan con sus dedos y el pelirrojo rodo los ojos.

"Si bueno, pero hay que admitir que esta crecidita ¿no?"

"¿Y tú no tienes novia, Comadreja?" Se burló Draco.

"Cállate Huron."

"Ya está bueno, ¿no?" Harry interrumpió la inminente discusión. "Voy a pedir la cuenta y luego saludamos a tu hermana, Ron. Es que nunca voy poder comer en paz con ustedes dos."

"¿Puedo traerles algo de beber?" Una mesera le pregunto a las chicas sonriente.

"Si, la jarra más grande que tengas de Margaritas por favor." Luna le respondió. "¿Y ustedes?"

Ginny rodo los ojos y Hermione se dirigió a la confundida mesera. "Agua, para todas."

"En seguida."

"Pero Herms." Gimió Luna.

"Dime, Luna." Hermione le sonrió haciéndose la desentendida. "Mira en el menú a ver qué quieres comer."

Luna se hundió en su asiento mientras veía que le apetecía de la sección de ensaladas. Las tres se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, hasta que una voz masculina lo rompió:

"Ginny." La pelirroja miro hacia arriba y choco con un par de ojos grises. Un hombre alto, rubio y fornido le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas que le ponían las piernas como gelatina a cualquiera, Ginny agradeció estar sentada y le devolvió el gesto torpemente. "¡Ginebra!"

"¿Qué?" Salió del hechizo en el cual aquel Adonis la tenía atrapada y sus ojos se concentraron en una cara conocida que la veía con el ceño fruncido. "¡Ron!"

"Si soy yo." Gruño el pelirrojo, que parecía estar a punto de lanzársele encima al rubio. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y se adentró a la conversación.

"Hola Gin."

"Harry." La pelirroja asintió como saludo. "Chicas este es mi hermano Ron, Luna ya lo conoces ¿no? Y su mejor amigo, Harry y perdón pero no sé quién eres realmente."

"Draco Malfoy, amigo de tu hermano." El ojigris le ofreció otra sonrisa que le pusola piel de gallina a Ginny, Luna tuvo que patearla para que reaccionara.

"Ah sí, Ron me ha hablado de ti." Draco alzo una ceja ante el pelirrojo que solo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. "Bueno estas son mis amigas, Hermione y Luna."

Luna no les dio la gran importancia y se concentró en observar su vaso de agua como si fuera el primero que había visto en su vida. Hermione trato de mostrar un poco de compasión y trato de entablar conversación:

"Debes ser el arquitecto ¿no? Ginny siempre habla maravillas sobre ti, debes ser su hermano favorito."

"Si Ron es su hermano favorito, me acabo de sacar la lotería." Draco le murmuro a Harry. "Ese es nuestro amigo, Ron."

"¿Todos fueron juntos a la escuela?" Hermione pregunto.

"La universidad en realidad. Ron y yo fuimos a la escuela juntos, conocimos a Draco en nuestro primer día en orientación." Harry le contesto. "¿De dónde conoces a Ginny?"

"De la facultad, hemos sido compañeras todo el camino."

"Entonces eres inteligente y bonita." A Harry le salió su vena de conquistador provocando un sonrojo en Hermione.

"Ginny, ¿Qué le pasa a Luna?" Todos dirigieron su atención a Luna, que prácticamente se rompía el cuello siguiendo algo con su mirada. Hermione comprendió que era lo que la tenía en trance y rodo los ojos.

"Ha estado sobria por tres días completos y no ha ido de compras en una semana. Está bien, es solo un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, se le pasara ya la estamos medicando."

"Betsey Johnson." Luna soltó un murmullo bajo. Ron se volteo y ahí fue que su día empeoro más de lo que pensó que empeoraría. Su novia, Lavender Brown, entraba al establecimiento de brazo de su querido 'papi' y le saludaba frenéticamente, mientras el sr. Brown le dirigía una mirada fría.

"Trágame tierra." Ron rogo en aquel instante, sus amigo notaron a Lavender y miraron a Ron con una mezcla de lastima y diversión. Lavender empezó a acercarse a ellos arrastrando a su progenitor detrás de ella.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Mi novia."

"¡Cariño!" Ginny no tuvo tiempo de asombrarse ante la revelación, ya que la rubia ya estaba colgada del cuello de su hermano como una sanguijuela. Les dedico a las chicas una mirada despectiva antes de dirigirse a su novio. "Ronnie, ¿Quién son 'ellas'?"

La novia de Ron era una rubia, que se le veía a leguas que no había trabajado un día en su vida, llevaba ropa de diseñador y tenía un porte de engreída que nadie se lo aguantaba.

"Mi hermana y sus amigas. Lavender, te presento a Ginny, mi hermanita." La cara de Lavender cambio de repente y les dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Es un placer conocerte, al fin!" Le dio un fuerte abrazo a una Ginny que todavía estaba un poco sorprendida.

"Lo mismo digo. Mis amigas, Luna y Hermione." Lavender las ignoro y se volvió a Ron.

"No sabía que querías presentarme a tu hermana, Ronnie. No hubiera cancelado. Pensé que era un almuerzo cualquiera con Henry y David."

"Harry y Draco." El rubio aclaro. "Siempre es un placer verte, Lavender."

"Si, sí. Bueno le dije a papa sobre esto y él pensó que sería una buena idea ir a comer nosotros tres. Si quieres puedes venir, Ginny, querida." La pelirroja alzo una ceja.

"Sr. Brown." El hombre asintió y miro su reloj pulsera. "Lav, nosotros ya comimos y Ginny vino con sus amigas…"Ante el súbito cambio de expresión de Lavender, el Sr. Brown puso una cara de furia retenida y Ron tuvo que rectificarse. "¿Por qué no tomamos café?"

"Perfecto. Nos vamos entonces." Lavender sonrió y se despidió mandándole besos a todos y diciéndole a Ginny que tenían que reunirse para conocerse mejor, llamándola cuñadita. Luego arrastro a Ron y a su adorado padre fuera del local dejando a todos atontados.

"Díganme que no me llamo, cuñadita."

"No te preocupes, Ginny. A nosotros nos llama un nombre diferente todos los días." Harry dijo rodando los ojos.

"Oh, lo hizo. ¿Por qué esa rubia oxigenada tiene un par de Betsey Johnson nuevos, recién sacados de su caja?" Luna peleo. "¡No se los merece! ¿Quiero decir quien llama a su novio, 'Ronnie'?"

"¿Es así siempre?"

"No cuando esta borracha."

* * *

><p>"Ronald."<p>

Ron miro al Sr. Brown a los ojos; Lavender había al tocador para refrescarse y había dejado a su padre y novio solos. Al pelirrojo no le gustaba para nada hacia donde iba todo aquello, sabía que no le caía en gracia al Sr. Brown, él tampoco era santo de la devoción de Ron. Pero habían aprendido a soportarse.

"¿Si, señor?"

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?" Ron casi se ahoga en su café. "Quiero decir llevas casi dos años con ella, no has pensado en ella de otra manera. Además que como tu novia.'

"Sinceramente, no, señor. Creo que las cosas están muy bien cómo están por ahora." Ron dijo aclarándose la garganta.

"Pues yo no pienso lo mismo, Lavender es una niña hermosa, educada y buena. Tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz, y quiere eso contigo. Y mi niña tiene todo lo que quiere." Ron apretó su taza ante eso. "Espero que hagas algo al respecto."

"Sr. Brown, yo no soy un títere de Lavender y si a ella no le gusta como están las cosas, que me lo diga ella misma. Escúcheme claro, su hija es una malcriada, egoísta e insoportable niñita. Y sabe algo si voy a hacer algo al respecto."

"Como te atreves…"

"Ya me hastié, termine con esto. Usted no me soporta así que todos seremos felices."

"Ronnie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas así a papa?" La voz chillona de Lavender pregunto apareciendo de la nada, Ron ya estaba harto de tener que soportar a Lavender y todos sus caprichos.

"Sabes que pasa, que lo nuestro se acabó." Ron se levantó de su asiento y Lavender se arrojó a su cuello desesperada.

"Ronnie, ¡no! ¡No puedes dejarme! Te amo"

"Se. Acabo." Ron dijo lentamente mientras se deshacía del agarre de sus brazos. "Adiós Lavender."

Su día empezaba a mejorar para variar.

* * *

><p>Luna estaba sentada en la barra de un bar eran a penas las 6 y 30, recién salía del trabajo. Hermione había llamado diciendo que debía hacer le turno de la noche en el hospital así que no había nada que perder, necesitaba un buen trago.<p>

Algo extremadamente fuerte.

Estaba sentada preocupándose por sus propios problemas cuando un cuerpo se sentó a su lado y ordeno un trago, reconoció la voz al instante. Y volteo la cabeza para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando.

"¿Ron?"

El levanto la mirada de su propio trago y se sorprendió de verla sentada ahí. "Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tú." Dijo, levantando su trago. Ron sonrió de lado y a Luna le vino el pensamiento de que era realmente guapo. Ojos tan azules como el cielo, unos músculos para morirse, parecía que le iba bien en eso de la arquitectura. Su único defecto era la novia esa que tenía.

Levadura, Lavandería, no recordaba su nombre. Pero tampoco tenía mucha importancia.

"Yo estoy celebrando no sé tú."

"¿Celebrando? Se puede saber el que." Ahora estaba realmente interesada en lo que podía decir Ron. No lo conocía bien, lo único que sabía era que era el hermano mayor de Ginny.

"Mi soltería."

"¿La niñita te dejo?"

"¡No! Yo la deje." Ron exclamo. Luna sonrió, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse muy interesantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Dejenme saber :) Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y por favor dejen comentarios :D<strong>


	2. Chismes sobre compromiso

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste****, muchas gracias por sus reviews ****bueno aquí va :D**

**Disclaimer: No soy J.K Rowling :/**

* * *

><p>A Luna la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando se levantó aquella mañana, le tomo un par de segundos orientarse. Abrió los ojos y gruño al ver el reloj, 7 AM. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al trabajo, trato de alcanzar la almohada para taparse la cara e intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo cuando un brazo se lo impidió.<p>

¿Brazo?

Volteo lentamente. Y si Terry había conseguido su cometido, y por fin se la había llevado a la cama…

Del rabillo del ojo noto algo de color rojo a su lado, un rojo que se le hacía conocido. Se parecía al de Ginny, pero ella nunca se acostaría con Ginny, sin importar que tan borracha estuviera.

Así que tenía seis opciones, seguro se trataba de uno de los hermanos Weasly. No sería Bill porque él estaba casado con Fleur, la modelo francesa, Charlie vivía en Rumania, descartado. No soportaba a Percy y él tampoco la soportaba. Los gemelos, podría ser uno de ellos, siempre se encontró a George muy atractivo ¿o era Fred? No sabía diferenciarlos. Y por último Ronald, siempre le había parecido guapo pero eso sería imposible no lo veía desde… ayer.

"_Así que dejaste a tu noviecita." Luna rio. "No voy a decir que lo siento."_

"_¿Qué__? ¿Te dejo el camino libre?" Pregunto Ron arrogante alzando una ceja._

"_Quisieras, yo no tengo relaciones. La monogamia es algo imposible para mí." Tomo un trago de lo que fuera estaba bebiendo y tuvo una leve sensación de mareo. "Pero no te culpo, seguro que el sexo era bastante bueno."_

_Ante esto a Ron le dio un ataque de risa, era una risa estruendosa y todo el mundo en el bar se__ volteo__ a verlo, le dio un par de golpes a la barra antes de darle la cara a Luna._

"_No tengo sexo, desde hace casi ocho meses. Lavender es el ser más frígido y superficial que existe en la faz de la tierra.__" Gruño el pelirrojo, trago lo último de su bebida y pidió otra. Y ahí a Luna le llego una maravillosa idea._

"_Que triste." El asintió y murmuro algo entre dientes. "¿Llevabas mucho con ella?"_

"_Dos años, mira Luna no quiero hablar de Lavender. Solo quiero embriagarme y buscar a alguien que este lo suficientemente borracha como para acostarse conmigo sin preguntar."_

"_Bueno estas de suerte porque acabas de encontrar a alguien__."_

Luna se tapó la cara y negó torpemente. Miro a Ron por el rabillo del ojo, tuvo que admitir que lo sucedido anoche fue bastante satisfactorio. Demasiado, en su totalidad. El pelirrojo comenzó a estirarse y abrir sus ojos de a poco.

"Buenos días." Murmuro Luna.

"¿Ya es de día?" Pregunto Ron atontado.

"Sí."

"¿Qué tan de día es?" Ron trato de concentrar sus ojos en el reloj y suspiro aliviado. "Todavía tengo tiempo para llegar al trabajo."

"Pero que aburrido eres." Murmuro Luna, empujando su brazo e incorporándose en la cama, se restregó lo ojos y busco alrededor de la habitación por su ropa. Descubrió que no estaba en su propia habitación; el lugar estaba demasiado limpio.

Su ropa estaba tirada en una silla cercana a ella así que se paró sin la más mínima vergüenza y comenzó a vestirse. Ron la observo por un buen rato hasta que le vino a la cabeza que debía alistarse para el trabajo.

"¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo o a tu casa?" Le pregunto el pelirrojo a Luna.

"No es necesario, Ronald." Luna se perdió en la pantalla de su móvil.

"Bueno, eh, supongo que estuvo…"

"Ron ¿jamás has hecho esto?" La ojiazul le pregunto soltando una risita ante la negación y sonrojo del varón Weasly. "Yo me voy y continuamos nuestras vidas como si nada sucedió, no creo que nos volvamos a ver hasta que Ginny se case o en un funeral."

"Haces esto a menudo ¿no?"

"Tres veces a la semana." Luna rio a sus anchas ante la expresión de asombro de Ron. "No eres nada como pensaba. Pareces más un niño que un hombre hecho y derecho."

"No le tengo aversión a la monogamia, en realidad me gusta."

"No hay nada de divertido en eso."

"¿Hay algo divertido en las enfermedades venéreas?" Entonces fue el turno de Ron de reír. "¿Qué opina tu padre de tus andanzas? Si me acuerdo bien es era un poco estirado."

"Mejor no hablemos de eso." Luna se acercó a Ron y por un momento el pelirrojo juro que lo besaría, pero ella solo se asomó sobre su hombro y tomo algo que se encontraba detrás de él; un bolso. "Bueno, hasta la próxima, Ron."

Le tendió la mano y Ron la tomo, sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Luna pero le fue imposible porque estos se perdieron en el escote de la rubia. Un dedo en su barbilla lo obligo a mirar hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Luna.

"Mucho mejor."

* * *

><p>"Ron ¿estas…?"<p>

Harry observaba atónito a su mejor amigo desde la puerta, cuando se decidió a ir a ver si el pelirrojo estaba despierto o al menos vivo, ya que cuando llego a mitad de la noche oyó sonidos amortiguados y luego el silencio que necesitaba para conciliar el sueño. Esperaba encontrarse con lo que sea, un Ron desmayado o moribundo, todo, excepto la escena que tenía ante él.

Su pelirrojo amigo estaba tumbado en la cama con una rubia que se le hacía de lo más conocida sobre él.

"¡Harry!" Ron chillo mientras empujaba a su compañera que se encontraba medio vestida pero por lo menos lo que llevaba puesto la tapaba.

"Hola Harry." Reconoció esa voz inmediatamente, Luna Lovegood, la amiga de Ginny. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, tenía pensado en pedirle a Ginny que le facilitara el número de Hermione, tal vez su dirección pero gracias a Ron ya no tendría que hacerlo.

"Luna. Solo quería asegurarme que seguías vivo, tienes quince minutos para llegar al trabajo." Harry sonrió pícaro. "Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo lamento la interrupción."

"¿Qué le pasa a Comadreja?" Draco le pregunto a Harry detrás de su periódico cuando lo percibió entrar a la sala.

"Tiene sexo con Luna."

"Tal como lo predije, págame, Potter."

"No lo creo, Malfoy." Harry se sirvió una taza de café mientras recogía su portafolio. "¿Nos reunimos para almorzar? Para ver que le sacamos a Ron."

"No, tengo una cita para comer con Ginny." Sonrió el rubio detrás de su periódico.

"¿Cómo rayos tienes una cita con Ginny? La conociste por como quince minutos ayer y estuve contigo todo el tiempo."

"En realidad no, trataste de hacerte el galán con Hermione ayudándola a arrancarle la botella de vino que Luna había sacado de su bolsa ¿recuerdas? Utilice mis encantos y tengo una cita con Ginny." Draco dijo con su típica sonrisa engreída.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tu futuro cuñado será Ron?" Ante la mueca en la cara de Draco, el ojiverde no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

"Buenos días." La voz de Ron se alzó entre las risas de Harry y ambos hombres se concentraron en su amigo que irradiaba felicidad con la sonrisa de idiota que llevaba dibujada en la cara. Luna venía detrás de él arreglándose la chaqueta, los saludo con la mano y Ron la condujo al recibidor.

Draco y Harry como los chismosos que son se asomaron a espiarlos.

Hablaban en voz baja, por lo cual no podían escucharlos. Se veían demasiado casuales, tanto que nadie creería que esos dos hubieran tenido algo. Hasta que Ron se inclinó para besar a la rubia ardientemente

Se separaron y Luna miro a su dirección:

"Adiós, muchachos."

"Antes de que te vayas Luna, ¿podrías darme el número de Hermione?" Ella sonrió ante la pregunta de Harry y rebusco algo en su bolso, saco una pequeña tarjeta blanca y Harry se apresuró a tomarla como si fuera un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Murmuro las gracias y Ron beso a Luna por última vez antes de verla desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador.

"Tendremos que esperar a que saborees el momento para que nos cuentes que sucedió." Draco pregunto, sonriendo de lado.

"¿Qué les hace pensar que les voy a decir lo que paso?" Ron pregunto, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa que sus dos amigos se intercambiaban.

"Vamos, Ron, sabes que tienes que contarnos, hermano. Al menos dinos que dejaras a Lavender." Harry dijo, mientras el rubio y el seguían a Ron a la cocina.

"No."

"De acuerdo eso es lo más…"

"Porque ya lo hice."

* * *

><p>"Luna, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?" Hermione Granger gruño preocupada en el teléfono. "No dormiste en casa no soy idiota para no darme cuenta, por favor llámame o déjame saber si sigues viva por favor. Estoy muy preocupada por ti."<p>

Hermione suspiro, era el décimo mensaje que le dejaba en el celular a Luna. Había regresado al apartamento temprano en la mañana para darse un baño y asegurarse de que su rubia amiga se fuera directa al trabajo. Su apartamento estaba en orden, el baño estaba limpio y la cocina en completo orden.

Luna no había pasado por allí desde la mañana anterior.

Lo que significaba que salió a algún bar y había acabado con algún borracho, que probablemente vivía en una pocilga, suponía que en unos quince minutos recibiría una llamada de Terry preguntándole si sabía de la rubia que aún no se presentaba al trabajo.

"¿Conseguiste a Luna?" Le pregunto Ginny al encontrársela en un pasillo.

"No, sabes nunca pensé que me convertiría en madre tan joven y de una niña de 25 años." Ginny rio ante la cara de consternación de Hermione. La castaña aprecio a Ginny por primera vez aquella mañana. Se había arreglado, llevaba el pelo suelto y al tener una nariz tan sensible reconoció el perfume con olor a flores silvestres que Ginny utilizaba solo en ocasiones importantes.

"¿Tienes a un paciente al cual quieres impresionar?" Hermione le pregunto.

"¿Qué? No claro que no. Es solo que hoy es uno de esos días en lo que me levanto con ganas de verme más bonita."

"Ese cuento no te lo creo, Ginebra. Vamos dime, ¿tienes una cita? Por favor dime que no se trata de Dean Thomas"

"No, no se trata de Dean." Ginebra rodo los ojos ante la mención de su ex novio. "Y antes de que la curiosidad te mate, si tengo una cita con Draco, para comer. ¿No tienes pacientes a los cuales atender?"

"Nada crítico, puede esperar. Sabía yo que le habías echado el ojo, pero es que esta bue…" La vibración de su teléfono interrumpió a Hermione y se excusó con su pelirroja amiga para atender la llamada. "Seguro es Luna. Alo."

"_Hola."_ Ante aquella voz masculina, Hermione frunció el ceño. _"¿Es Hermione Granger?"_

"La misma, ¿Quién es?"

"_Hola Hermione, soy Harry."_ Harry, Harry… ¡Harry Potter! Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se sonrojo increíblemente.

"Eh… hola."

"_Te debe sorprender mi llamada."_

"Bastante debo decir." Ginny le hacia señas preguntándole de quien se trataba y Hermione le hizo una ademan con la mamo para que se aguantara. "¿Cómo has conseguido mi numero?"

"_Luna ha estado en casa esta mañana, y tuve que pedirle tu número, porque sinceramente me encantaría verte de nuevo."_ A Hermione las piernas le flaquearon y se tuvo que apoyar para evitar caerse de espaldas. Aquel Adonis le estaba insinuando que quería salir con ella.

'Concéntrate, Hermione, concéntrate. Ha mencionado a Luna.'

"¿Luna? ¿Está contigo? ¿Está bien?"

"_Luna está en perfectas condiciones ya se ha ido al trabajo."_ El tono de Harry le hizo saber que estaba completamente confundido, no entendía porque Hermione había ignorado su indirecta tan de frente. Pero cuando se trataba de Luna, había que tener cuidado. Era una loca, haría lo que sea por un buen par de zapatos y Hermione Granger no estaba dispuesta a sacar a una sedada Luna de otra celda de algún centro comercial.

"¿Qué hacía en tu casa? Por favor dime que no se ha metido a la fuerza."

"_No para nada, estaba con Ron."_ Harry rio incrédulo.

"¿Ron? ¿Seguro debería preguntarle a ella que hacía con él?"

"_Sí."_

"Lo siento, no me has llamado para que te interrogara sobre los paraderos de Luna, pero es que es inestable y un peligro para la sociedad cuando está sola."

"_No te preocupes, __volviendo al tema, te llamaba para ver si querías salir por un café o a cenar." _

"¡Dra. Granger tenemos una emergencia!" Grito uno de los enfermeros al final del pasillo, sosteniendo a un hombre que se encontraba convulsionando en aquel momento.

"Dios." Murmuro Hermione tirándole el teléfono a Ginny. "Eh podrías decirle que lo llamo luego o que me llame después…"

"¡Dra. Granger!"

"Vamos…" Hermione empezó a gritar órdenes, mientras dejaba a una muy confundida Ginny con el móvil en mano, ¿con quién rayos hablaba Hermione?

* * *

><p>"¿Luna?" Terry Boot, frunció el ceño al ver a la rubia atravesar las puertas de la sala de prensa exactamente a las siete y treinta de la mañana. Luna Lovegood jamás había llegado a esa hora a la oficina.<p>

Nunca.

El record de Luna eran las 10, Terry nunca había logrado que llegara antes de esa hora. Verla ahí, era surreal. Pensó tomarle la temperatura para asegurarse de que no estaba enferma, tal vez el plan de Xenophilius Lovegood había funcionado y Luna estaba de vuelta en casa de su padre.

Descarto esa opción al darse cuenta de que la hija de su jefe llevaba la misma ropa de ayer.

"Buenos días, Sr. Boot." Luna le paso por el lado sin darle la menor importancia y se sentó en su escritorio, encendió el ordenador antes de volver a dirigirse a su editor. "¿Debía entregarte algo?"

"Si, tu última columna. La espero en quince minutos."

"Perfecto, estará en tu escritorio en una hora." Luna le sonrió y le dio la espalda, Terry suspiro resignado y rodo los ojos, caminando a su oficina para ultimar los detalles de la edición de la semana.

El Quisquilloso era solo una pequeña rama del gran árbol de Publicaciones Lovegood. Xenophilius Lovegood era un hombre excéntrico, sí, pero sabía de negocios, era el dueño de gran parte de la prensa escrita inglesa.

Luna era su única hija, la 'encantadora, dulce e inteligente' Luna, como su padre la había descrito cuando encomendó a Terry la tarea de llevar a Luna de la mano en el inicio de su carrera periodística. Al principio Luna Lovegood, era toda una promesa, cada artículo mejor que el anterior y pronto la ascendieron a la posición de columnista.

Pero el padre de Luna, nunca le había dicho que su dulce retoño, se aburría rápida y fácilmente de las cosas. El descenso de Luna comenzó con la entrega tardía de sus columnas a no entregarlas, luego se ausentaba toda la mañana al trabajo, no iba al trabajo y cuando iba solo se dormía en su escritorio.

Hasta llevaba almohada para hacerlo.

Terry se sentía como un trapo con el que Luna hacía y deshacía, le hastiaba, pero no podía negar que quería que la rubia se fijara en él, no solo por el hecho de que era una hermosa mujer, porque era bellísima.

También lo ayudaría a propulsar su carrera por el techo.

* * *

><p>"¿Señor Potter?" La voz de su secretaria saco a Harry de sus cavilaciones, levanto la cabeza atolondradamente pero asintió para que continuara. "Le esperan en la sala de reuniones."<p>

Asintió y se levantó, arrastro los pies como lo hacía de adolescente a la sala de reuniones, donde se encontraban reunidos todos los socios de la firma. Murmuro un saludo y se dejó caer al lado de su padrino, Sirius Black y frente a su padre, James. Ambos le dirigieron una mirada curiosa, pero el joven Potter estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para notarlo.

Hermione había ignorado sus avances de frente, nada de risas nerviosas o si quiera algún signo de que le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo. Harry James Potter Evans se consideraba un experto cuando de mujeres se trataba, jamás lo habían rechazado así tan de frente, sin siquiera acceder a salir con él.

"¡Harry!"

"¿Qué?" Levanto la vista perezosa y vio como la atención de toda la mesa estaba puesta en él. Rayos. "¿Si?"

Su padre rápidamente interrumpió dando su opinión y salvando a Harry de hacer el ridículo. Sirius, su padrino se inclinó hacia él y le pregunto en un murmullo:

"¿Qué te sucede? Estas como ido."

"Nada, nada. Son solo cosas mías." Sirius intercambio una mirada con James y cuando la reunión se dio por terminada, padre y padrino arrastraron al joven Potter a la oficina de su progenitor. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella conversación seria larga.

"Podemos saber que ha pasado contigo, o tendré que convencer a tu madre para que te lo saque." James dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

"No me pasa nada, ¿sí? Estoy de las mil maravillas. No he dormido bien, Ron llego en medio de la noche y me despertó eso es todo." Sirius le hizo una seña a su mejor amigo para que lo dejara en paz. Pero Harry tenía el presentimiento de que el interrogatorio continuaría después.

"Hijo, Sirius tiene algo que decirte."

"No me vayan a decir que voy a tener un hermanito, ya estoy bastante grande para la broma."

"Pero caes siempre ¿no?" Sirius rio. "Bueno lo que te quiero decir no es nada que me plazca, hubiera querido que ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos tenido que enfrentar esta horrible situación. Pero ha sido inevitable."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Quisiera decirte que sí, Harry, pero para que mentirte no lo estoy, y no estoy seguro si me recuperarme. Pero recuerda que siempre te he querido como un hijo y eso nunca cambiara, aunque…"

"Por favor, Sirius, deja tus melodramas no te vas a morir solo porque tu hija se case." Remus Lupin, el otro mejor amigo de su padre al cual Harry también veía como a un tío irrumpió en la oficina rodando los ojos.

El ojiverde estuvo a punto de reír antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que Remus acababa de decir…

"¿Andrea se casa?"

"Si." El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció tremendamente y sus manos se convirtieron en puños. "Ese bastardo al cual llama novio, me ha pedido su mano hace dos días. ¿Puedes creer su desfachatez?"

"Hace dos días llamabas al bastardo Cedric y era Santo de tu devoción." Aclaro James riendo por lo bajo.

"¡Pues ya no lo es! Pretende anunciarlo la semana entrante si es que ella acepta. Ojala que no lo haga."

Harry rio y recordó a su prima Andrea. Andrea Black era unos dos años y medio mayor que Harry, era la hija mayor de su padrino y la debilidad del Gran Sirius Black, salía con Cedric Diggory desde la universidad y el hombre tenía el visto bueno de Sirius, James y Harry. Teniendo en cuenta lo largo de su noviazgo, Sirius pudo haber considerado o al menos pensado en la idea de que su niña algún día se convertiría en la Señora Diggory. Pero para Sirius Black no existían las relaciones serias, la única relación seria que para el existía era el matrimonio y esperaba que Andrea cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho a su padre cuando este le regalo su primer pony a los siete años.

"_Es precioso, papa. Me encanta, ¡Muchísimas gracias!" Chillo emocionada __Andrea mientras abrazaba a su queridísimo padre._

"_Me alegra, princesa, solo prométeme algo."_

"_¿Qué cosa, papa?" Pregunto distraída Andrea observando al pony. _

"_Jamás te casaras y rechazaras a cualquier __niño apestoso que se te proponga, si dices que si el pony será tuyo para siempre."_

Con toda la inocencia de una niña de siete años, Andrea accedió, pero Sirius nunca imagino que el pony perdería todo su cabello y que por ende Andrea le perdiera todo el interés y encontrara al sexo opuesto más atrayente.

"Yo creo que lo hará, Sirius. Tu hija ya no es una niña a la que puedes comprar con una muñeca. Y tampoco la vas a disuadir con regalos caros." Remus dio por concluido el tema. "Ahora podrían concentrarse en trabajo, tengo aproximadamente tres horas antes de que Lily aparezca y nos obligue a tener un almuerzo familiar."

"¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Harry por qué tu madre haría eso?" James se dirigió a su hijo. "¿Has recibido alguna carta de tu Tía Petunia? No la soporto, preferiría enfermarme del estómago que tener que verla a ella y a su familia."

"Ni idea, no llames malos augurios sobre nosotros papa, no quiero volver a ver a Dudley."

"Lo digo porque Tonks se verá con Lily en media hora para ir de compras, Tonks ya se ha enterado sobre el compromiso de boca de Andrea, tu hija estuvo buscando entre las cosas de Cedric y encontró la caja del anillo." Remus explico. "Y me ha dicho que se lo dirá a Lily."

"Tu esposa es una chismosa." Sirius bufo.

"Debe venir de familia, porque eres igual a ella." Remus le replico.

* * *

><p>"¿Se encuentra la Dra. Granger?" Luna pregunto a la recepcionista del piso de Hermione. Eliza la conocía bastante bien, pero tenía mucho trabajo como para detenerse a charlar con la rubia, le dedico una sonrisa y le señalo una habitación al final del pasillo. "Gracias, Liza."<p>

"Esta con Ginny y un paciente." Comento la recepcionista casualmente, Luna no hizo caso a su advertencia y se precipito dentro de la habitación. Entro sigilosamente, ni la pelirroja ni la castaña notó la presencia de su amiga, se escabullo entre ambas, Ginny le estaba poniendo unos puntos en la frente a un niño de algunos ocho años que se encontraba al parecer demasiado sedado para darse cuenta de la intrusa en la habitación.

"¿Qué hacen?

Hermione soltó un pequeño chillido y Ginny reboto en su silla, salvándose por milímetros de clavarle la aguja en la frente a su paciente. La primera se puso las manos en las caderas y miro a Luna duramente.

"¿Es que estás loca? Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti? Yo…" Luna la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"¿Puedes explicarme que hacías en casa de mi hermano?" Ginny pregunto continuando con su trabajo.

"Me he acostado con él."

"¡Luna!"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto la rubia más interesada en el color de sus uñas que en la cara de frustración que tenía Hermione.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Ginny rodo los ojos. "No puedo creer que te has tirado a Ron, sabiendo que tiene novia."

"No, la dejo. Aprendí a no inmiscuirme con hombres que tenían pareja ¿recuerdan? Nunca pensé que una mujer en bata me perseguiría por dos cuadras amenazándome con una sandalia." Luna murmuro la última parte más para sí misma que para sus amigas.

"Ese no es el punto, el punto es que me habías prometido que dejarías de hacer esto. Luna, Ronald Weasly es el hermano de tu mejor amiga no es cualquier hombre al que puedas mandar al diablo. Y hacer y deshacer con el cómo se te venga en gana." Hermione le riño. "No, señorita."

"Hermione, déjala. No ha sido un completo extraño, conoce a Ron desde la escuela, es un gran paso." Ginny admitió mientras terminaba con los puntos de la frente del niño, al que Luna decidió darle el nombre de Gasparin.

"¿Y qué le ha sucedido a Gasparin?" Hermione y Ginny ni se inmutaron conociendo las rarezas de la rubia.

"Se ha caído de un árbol y se ha golpeado la cabeza al caer, no parece tener un trauma pero lo dejaremos en observación

"Qué bueno así podemos ir a almorzar."

* * *

><p>"Ron, tienes que decirme que ha sucedido entre Luna y tú. Soy tu mejor amigo."<p>

Harry había arrastrado al pelirrojo a almorzar para sacarle todo la información que pudiera de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Luego le iría con el chisme a Draco.

"¿Por qué ahora te interesa mi vida amorosa? Cuando se trataba de Lavender no te importaba un comino." Ron comento sin ningún interés.

"Es que ese es el punto, no se trata de la tonta de Lavender. Tienes que contarme que ha pasado." Harry casi rogo. "Vamos hombre, te estas muriendo por soltar la lengua."

"No te voy a decir nada. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?"

"Me lo dirás." Harry dijo decidido. "Por favor, Ron, dime, por favor, por favor, por favor. La curiosidad me mata. Comprare entradas para toda la temporada de futbol y te las regalare, si me lo dices."

"El filete se ve muy bien." Ron no aparto los ojos del menú, el ojiverde bufo y le arrebato la carta. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Harry puso cara de cachorrito golpeado. Ron se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja.

"Te das cuenta de lo patético que te ves." El pelirrojo suspiro. "No te voy a decir nada Harry, porque no hay nada que decir solo tuvimos sexo, una noche, eso es todo."

"¿Una noche? ¿Solo eso? No te creo eso Ronald Weasly, eres demasiado conservador para tener una diferente todas las noches." Harry exclamo. "Ahora dime, ¿cuando la vas a invitar a salir?"

"Creo no estamos hablando de la misma persona. Luna Lovegood es bellísima, pero hay dos problemas: esta loca y es una alcohólica consagrada. No es la novia ideal para presentársela a mama." Ron se aclaró la garganta. "Molly frunciría el ceño y me daría un buen jalón de orejas, además no la volveré a ver jamás."

"Bueno creo que el destino te juega una mala pasada, mira quien esta aquí."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Déjenme saber! Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor REVIEWSS! . hahahaha :p<strong>


	3. Tratos, estrategias, citas

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Si lo sé, hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo. Lo siento espero que este capítulo les guste es un poco corto, ¡pero ya ha sido demasiada la espera!**

* * *

><p>"Luna, Luna, espera." Ron la aparto por los hombros, la rubia le dedico una mirada confusa. Es que tenía que estar loco, ¡loco! Una hermosa mujer se le estaba ofreciendo y él pensaba rechazarla, estúpido respeto que le habían inculcado. "Mira Luna, lo de anoche fue fantástico, pero no deberíamos hacer esto. Quiero decir no tenemos nada y sinceramente siento que te estoy usando…"<p>

Hacia 15 minutos cuando Luna y su amiga, entraron en al restaurante quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Es que era imposible para el tener algo de una sola noche con una mujer, tendría que ser el tipo con las relaciones a largo término siempre. ¿El universo lo odiaba?

Pero luego de un pequeño mensaje motivador de Luna, para encontrarse en el baño. Pensó que las cosas iban a ir peor y que Luna se había encaprichado con el cómo Lavender. Eran tan parecidas y distintas al mismo tiempo.

Le encantaban las rubias, ambas lo eran; de piernas largas, Lavender tenía un par interminable pero Luna tenía el tamaño perfecto para cualquier tipo de… eh cosas. Eran hermosas, pero Luna era una loca con tendencias pervertidas y Lavender... le frustraba tan solo pensar en ella.

Si tuviera que elegir a una de las dos, elegiría a Luna. Al menos ella no era una niñita de papa.

"Ron, si la conciencia te pesa tanto hagamos un trato." Luna se alejó de él y Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio, que tuvo que contener cuando la rubia se sentó en la meseta del baño y apoyo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo dejándole ver un buen panorama de su escote.

"¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Simple, nos usaremos para satisfacer nuestras necesidades sexuales." A Ron los ojos parecían salírsele por los ojos, parpadeo varias veces antes de aclararse la garganta:

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Muy en serio." Luna sonrió. "No creo que necesites una relación seria en mucho tiempo y ya no dispongo del mismo tiempo ni las libertades para conocer a un tipo nuevo todas las noches. No me digas que no te gusta la idea."

"Todo lo contrario pero ¿estas segura de esto?"

"Si, estamos disponibles el uno para el otro a todas horas." Luna dijo como si comentara que llovería hoy. "Pero nada de enamorarse, en el momento que uno de los dos empieza a sentir algo más que atracción esto se acaba."

Era una idea descabellada, jamás funcionaria. Las relaciones basadas en lo carnal siempre terminaban en lo peor. Por ello Draco tenía a Pansy pegada a sus talones; una de las dos partes siempre terminaba sucumbiendo ante sentimientos más profundos, imaginándose cosas ridículas y sufriendo al final.

Pero esto era diferente, ella era Luna y él era Ron. Luna había dejado claro que le tenía aversión a la monogamia. Y Ron estaba seguro que para él se trataba de todo lo contrario, pero Luna tenía razón no quería una relación seria por un buen tiempo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Además la mano que Luna había introducido en sus pantalones no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

"Bueno, ¿Qué me dices? No tengo todo el día, Hermione y yo pensábamos ir a espiar a Ginny por un rato."

"Tengo que estar loco pero tienes un trato."

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde rayos se ha metido Luna?" Mascullo Hermione viendo su reloj, jugueteo con uno de los saleros de la barra. Pensó levantarse a ver que se traía la rubia en el baño, pero desecho la idea, Luna se tardaba horas en retocándose el maquillaje.<p>

"¿Interrumpo algo?"

Hermione levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de esmeraldas devolviéndole la mirada, se sonrojo y exclamo:

"¡Harry!" Recordó su conversación anterior y se sintió como toda una tonta. "Lamento haberte dejado en el aire, surgió una emergencia en el trabajo…"

"Si pude darme cuenta, no te preocupes no me hubiera sentido bien si uno de tus pacientes hubiera muerto por mi culpa." Harry le sonrió y se sintió como una adolescente cuando una sensación de mariposas en el estómago se apodero de ella. "¿Estás sola?"

"Luna está en el baño, no debe de tardar. ¿Estás aquí con alguien?" pregunto la castaña.

"Si, Ron y yo vinimos a almorzar, pero creo que no lo haremos. También está en el baño."

Pronto todo tuvo sentido para Hermione:

Tan pronto llegaron al restaurante, Luna saco su móvil y pasó cinco minutos pulsando botones de aquí allá, luego vino con la excusa de que iría a retocarse al tocador. Que ingenua había sido.

"Debí suponerlo." Hermione rodo los ojos provocando la risa de Harry. "Creo que pediré para llevar entonces…"

"Pero ya estás aquí, y yo ocupo una mesa para dos personas. ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos? No soy un acosador ni nada por el estilo." Hermione sonrió, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

"Me parece bien."

* * *

><p>Draco no podía evitar perderse en los hermosos ojos chocolate de Ginny Weasly es como si lo incitaran a perderse en ellos. Era hermosa, increíblemente hermosa. Y divertida. Era inteligente, para variar, Pansy no era para nada inteligente.<p>

Y mucho menos divertida.

Había olvidado la última vez que una mujer lo hubiera fascinado con solo una mirada. Ginny Weasly no era una mujer cualquiera, era especial.

Lo único que no le cuadraba era como rayos podía ser la hermana menor de Ron.

"¿Qué te sucede? Te has quedado callado de pronto." Ginny sonrió, ruborizándose cuando Draco le regreso la sonrisa. ¿Qué tenía Draco Malfoy que le ponía la piel de gallina?

"No puedo evitarlo, tu belleza me deja sin palabras." Ginny se sonrojo hasta las orejas haciéndole competencia a su flamante melena. Bajo la mirada a su regazo, y Draco sonrió. Había conseguido su cometido; ahora solo tenía que extender su brazo, tomar su mentón, ella levantaría la vista y se acercaría a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sabía que las volvía locas cuando les daba aquel beso en la mejilla.

Había extendido el brazo y su mano estaba a unos centímetros del mentón de la pelirroja, podía casi sentir la suavidad de su mejilla contra sus labios…

"¡Ginny!"

Esta levanto la vista pero no fijo su mirada en él, sino en otro sujeto que estaba saludándola energéticamente del otro lado del restaurante Ginny trago lentamente, y miro a Draco con una mirada que transmitía que aquella situación la apenaba.

Draco frunció el ceño y lo frunció aún más cuando el sujeto se les acerco, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. ¿Quién se creía este idiota?

"Eh, Dean, hola." Ginny se maldijo mil veces por dentro, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando por fin tenía una cita con el hombre de sueños, Dean, su ex, aparecía para arruinarlo todo? Siempre había sido muy impuntual, pero para arruinarlo todo era más puntual que las agujas del reloj. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pasaba por la calle, y te vi. Decidí pasar a saludarte, te extrañaba." Ginny parpadeo rápidamente y lo hizo de nuevo cuando Dean coloco su mano sobre la suya propia. Pero, ¿Quién se creía este imbécil?

"Interrumpo algo." Draco siseo, si aquel idiota no quitaba su mano de encima de la de Ginny pronto le enseñaría unos cuantos trucos de boxeo que había estado practicando en el gimnasio. Dean, lo miro y frunció el ceño, sus ojos pasaron de el a Ginny notando su proximidad.

"Dean, este es Draco Malfoy. Draco, él es Dean Thomas." Ginny se mordió el interior de la mejilla ante la intensa y ruda mirada que compartieron ambos hombres. Era como tratando de marcar su territorio. Eso podía significar que le gustaba a Draco, si ver a Dean lo ponía así. Tendría que confirmar con Luna y Hermione.

"Encantado." Draco extendió su mano y sonrió fríamente, mientras su otra mano se posaba sobre la de Ginny. Tenía que admitir que eso de tener a dos hombres peleándose por ti, era muy divertido.

Dean asintió y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

"¿Están juntos?" Pregunto Dean.

"Eh…"

"Estábamos a mitad de nuestra cita, cuando interrumpiste." Draco comento sin darle mucha importancia a Dean.

"Debería irme entonces."

"Creo que sí." Ginny miro de Draco a Dean sin saber qué hacer. Draco estaba impasible, guapo y con una sonrisa de un billón de dólares que hacia parecer a Dean como un niño; tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de tirársele encima al rubio.

"Nos vemos luego, Ginny." Dean se dirigió a ella, solo consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. Draco espero a que Dean saliera de su campo de visión para volverse a su acompañante.

"Adivinare, ¿tu ex novio?"

"Si, lo siento. Solo hace esto porque es un idiota."

"Un grandísimo idiota, si te dejo ir."

* * *

><p>Harry había convencido a Hermione para que lo dejara llevarla de vuelta al trabajo. Como el caballero que era, se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta, pero Hermione parecía estar muy pendiente a su propio mundo y luego de haber tomado sus cosas abrió la puerta, golpeando a Harry en la cara.<p>

En la nariz, para ser más precisos.

Luego de disculparse frenéticamente, Hermione lo llevo a emergencias. Tenía la camisa empapada de sangre que parecía no querer dejar de brotar de su nariz. Hermione no dejo de disculparse y de apretar su mano para demostrarle que tanto lo sentía.

¿Qué tomaría para que lo besara? ¿Una herida en el brazo?

"Lo siento tanto. Soy una torpe." Hermione balbuceo. "No te vi, ni siquiera note cuando te bajaste del coche…"

"Hermione, ¿jamás alguien se había detenido a abrirte la puerta?" Harry trato de sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca de dolor.

"Pues, supongo que no." Hermione titubeo. "¿Esto es un habito tuyo? ¿Abrir puertas?"

"Si, especialmente si se trata de alguien tan hermosa como tú." Hermione se quedó tiesa. ¿Qué sucedía con esta mujer? ¿Qué nunca había recibido un cumplido? "Gracias, por acompañarme."

"No es nada. Creo que sobrevivirás. Fuiste muy valiente, no cualquiera hubiera sobrevivido uno de mis ataques de histeria."

"Creo que por ser tan valiente, merezco una cita ¿no? Casi me rompes la nariz es lo justo."

"Esto es lo más extraño que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero te diré que sí." Hermione sonrió disimuladamente.

* * *

><p>"¡Ron!"<p>

"Neville, hola." El pelirrojo termino de arreglarse el pelo para voltear a ver a su compañero de trabajo. Venía sofocado, luego de treinta minutos de puro éxtasis en aquel baño los corrieron del restaurante por perturbar la paz de los demás clientes.

Necesitaba una ducha fría.

"¿Estas bien? Estas todo sudado y…" Helada, una ducha helada.

"¡Sí! Es que hace un calor terrible afuera. ¿Qué necesitas Neville?"

"Te han contactado de un hospital a Potter le ha pasado algo, pero luego llamo a dejar un mensaje que ni se te ocurriera pasar por allá. Tienes que enviar los planos de tu último proyecto al Sr. Parker y te han enviado esto."

Ron frunció el ceño ante el pequeño paquete que Neville pasó a sus manos, quito el papel y pronto se arrepintió de haberle puesto las manos encima a la endemoniada caja.

Dentro estaba su camisa, bueno los restos de su camisa favorita que había dejado olvidada en casa de Lavender. Junto con entradas para uno de los mejores juegos de la temporada y las cenizas del suéter tejido que había sido el regalo de Molly para Ron en su último cumpleaños.

Para colmo traía una tarjeta: 'Con cariño, Lavender.'

* * *

><p>"Bueno, gracias por traerme." Ginny murmuro.<p>

Draco asintió sonriendo de lado. ¿Por qué rayos el idiota de su ex novio tenía que aparecer? Si le hubiera dado el bendito beso en la mejilla, la tendría donde quería. Pero no se daría por vencido. Dean era una mala imitación de un larguirucho elfo de navidad. Él era Draco Malfoy.

Guapo, rico y encantador.

Tenía que decirle algo antes de que se bajara del auto, Ron se negaría rotundamente a darle el teléfono de su hermanita. Sonrió cuando al fin algo se le ocurrió. Bajo del auto sin decir absolutamente nada, lo rodeo y abrió la puerta del pasajero, ofreciéndole su mano a la pelirroja.

'Genial quiere deshacerse de mi' Pensó Ginny suspirando. Justo cuando tenía la oportunidad de salir con un tipo normal, todo tenía que irse en picada. Acepto la mano que Draco le ofrecía. De pronto estaba sentada en el asiento del auto a estar cara a cara con el rubio.

"Quiero verte pronto, Ginny." Su voz tenia aquel tono masculino y profundo que le ponía las piernas como gelatina a cualquiera, su colonia invadía sus sentidos y no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos y por un instante juro que la besaría. Y lo hizo.

En la mejilla.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué rayos significa un beso en la mejilla?" Luna chillo. "Si te tenia presionada a él, pues que se te lanzase y te besara, y lo hicieran en el…"<p>

"¡Luna! No todos somos pervertidos como tú, Draco es un hombre decente por eso la beso en la mejilla. Además solo salieron en una cita, Ginny no quiere parecer fácil." Argumento Hermione, mientras ponía un plato de fresas frente sus amigas.

Ginny había declarado una reunión de emergencia en el departamento de Hermione, porque los nervios la carcomían. Hablaban de sus problemas, mientras se ponían mascarillas y pintaban la uñas.

"Debiste verlo cuando Dean puso su mano en la mía, parecía como si quisiera clavarle una estaca en el pecho."

"Eso es una buena señal. Le interesas." Luna se llevó una fresa a la boca. "Opino que te lo tires, no esperes más."

"No lo hagas." Hermione advirtió. Hasta con la cara verde, podía ser tomada en serio. "No eres una cualquiera."

"Ginny, ninguna lo somos. Pero debes en cuando debes sacrificar tu dignidad para estar con un espécimen así." Luna comento como si nada.

"Es que estás loca." Murmuro Hermione, rodando los ojos. El teléfono del departamento decidió timbrar en aquel instante. "Ignórenlo, debe ser mi madre."

"Deberías decirle que nos traiga galletas, amo sus galletas." Ginny suspiro, relamiéndose los labios.

"Te pondrás como una vaca." Luna resoplo sobre el mensaje del contestador.

_Hermione, es Harry. Solo te llamaba para recordarte nuestra cita del viernes, no canceles, moveré cielo y tierra si es necesario. No puedo esperar._

En cámara lenta Ginny y Luna levantaron sus asombradas miradas desde el teléfono a la castaña. Repitieron la acción un par de veces, hasta que chillaran a todo pulmón:

"¿¡Como que tienes una cita con Harry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé es un poco corto, lo siento. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer en primer lugar, no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir. Bueno, hasta la próxima. ¡Por favor reviews! :D<strong>


	4. La oveja negra

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Lo se, he estado perdida. Pero he tenido un montón de trabajo y ni un segundo de descanso. Además de un montón de cosas me han estado pasando, pero ¡he vuelto! Hahahaha espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias por leer esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

* * *

><p>"Me la he pasado genial." Hermione confeso mientras Harry estacionaba el auto frente a su edificio. "Gracias."<p>

"Me alegra, quizás deberías golpearme en la nariz mas a menudo porque me la he pasado increíble." La castaña rio y se sonrojo un poco. Algo en el pecho de Harry se estremeció cuando la ayudo a salir del coche.

No era el risotto que había ordenado, ¿Cómo podía ser que tenia tan poco tiempo conociéndola y sentía que se estaba enamorando de ella?

"Creo que seria mejor si evitara golpearte la nariz, seria una pena que te la arruinara." Hermione comento mientras se detenían frente a la puerta y reviso su bolso para encontrar sus llaves. "Gracias, de nuevo. Nos vemos pronto."

Sonrió y compartieron un rápido abrazo. Harry se dejo llevar por un impulso y la atrajo hacia si. Sus narices rozaron y la distancia entre sus labios se acorto de repente.

* * *

><p>"¿Cuánto llevan allá dentro?" Pregunto Draco restregándose los ojos. La mañana recién empezaba para el blondo y no podía estar de peor humor.<p>

"Desde anoche, no paran." Murmuro Harry. Pasándole una taza de café a su amigo, ambos bebieron amargamente y fruncieron el ceño ante la serie de gemidos y gruñidos que venían desde las habitaciones.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Qué?"

"No podemos seguir viviendo así." Draco sentencio. "O Ron busca un lugar para sus pervertidas acciones nocturnas o se larga."

"Solo dices eso porque no se trata de ti. Además hay una clausula que habla sobre este tipo de situaciones." El ojiverde dijo. "Mientras dichas actividades no se lleven a acabo en áreas comunes, están permitidas."

"Pues me largare yo, no puedo vivir así. ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que la comadreja tiene sexo desenfrenado todas las noches? ¿A unos cuantos pasos de mi?" Chillo como histérico Malfoy. "¡Me dan ganas de volver a vivir con mi madre!"

"Draco, sé que no podemos seguir con esta situación, pero Ron es nuestro amigo y por fin salió de una negra etapa de su vida. Deberíamos apoyarlo."

"¿Y quien se supone que eres? ¿La copia barata de Dr. Phil?"

"Es lo único que pasan por la televisión a las dos de la mañana." Refunfuño Harry. "Tienes razón, tenemos que ponerle un alto a esto."

* * *

><p>"Alguien esta muy feliz, por lo que veo." Ginny comento detrás de su periódico. Hermione le sonrió y se sirvió una taza de café, mientras tarareaba. Ginny alzo una ceja ante la actitud de su mejor amiga, Hermione nunca estaba de tan buen humor por las mañanas en especial si se había pasado la noche anterior en el hospital.<p>

Un segundo.

Felicidad mañanera mas Hermione mas viernes de la noche anterior era igual a…

"¡Pero si serás, Hermione Jane Granger!" La castaña le sonrió y Ginny no pudo evitar bufar. "¡Vamos cuéntamelo todo!"

"¿Qué te cuente que?" Hermione, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza anoche también. Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y el rostro de su amiga se convirtió en uno de vergüenza contenida. "No paso nada de lo que estas pensando, Ginebra. ¡Deja de ser tan malpensada!"

"No me dices nada, tengo que hacer mis propias suposiciones para luego comentárselas a Luna." La pelirroja sabia que había dado justo donde debía porque Hermione se volteo horrorizada, casi llevándose consigo la cafetera y pisando la cola de Crookshanks, su gato, que salió huyendo inmediatamente.

"Solo salimos a cenar, eso es todo." Soltó la castaña. Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara. "Me ha llevado al restaurante italiano que recién abrió, Fa..."

"¡¿Te ha llevado a Fabrizio's?" Hermione asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa. "Pero ese lugar esta reservado hasta el próximo milenio."

"Ginny, no seas exagerada, que la prensa diga que esta reservado por los próximos dos años no significa que…"

"Herms, Potter te llevo a Fabrizio's. ¡Fabrizio's por el amor a todo lo que es santo y sagrado!" Ginny chillo. "Y tu, lo tomas y lo tratas como si fuera una cosa de todos los días. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Te has vuelto loca?"

"No." Hermione contesto. "Tu eres la que te has vuelto completamente loca."

**"**Dejemos esta charla para después, ¿que sucedió mientras cenaban?"

"Bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas. Me ha dicho que es abogado, trabaja para la firma de su padre y su padrino. Pago la cuenta, aunque yo me negara. Le encanta el soccer." Ante la cara aburrida de su mejor amiga, Hermione rodo los ojos. "¿Qué?"

"¿No paso nada interesante?"

"Nos estamos conociendo, a veces pienso que tu y Luna tienen la cabeza llena de testosterona." Hermione empezó a hurgar por su bolso. "Y si tanto te interesa, me ha besado."

"¡Ah! Al fin algo interesante." Ginny sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amiga. "¿Dónde te ha besado?"

"¡En los labios, Ginny! Ha sido solo la primera cita." Comento ofuscada Hermione.

"O sea que lo dejarías ir mas lejos, pequeña picarona." Ginny le guiño un ojo antes de evadir un misil-cojín que se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad. "Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Me comportare!"

"Mas te vale, ahora, ¿me escucharas sin interrumpir?" La pelirroja asintió con el vigor de un niño de seis años que ha prometido no volver a hacer travesuras. Hermione tomo una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar. "¡Fue lo mas romántico que me ha ocurrido jamás! Cuando paso a recogerme dijo que me veía preciosa y me beso en la mejilla. No dejaba de decírmelo y es tan guapo y dulce, Ginny."

"¿Te gusta Harry?" La pelirroja se mordió el labio para no chillar de la emoción cuando Hermione asintió tímidamente. "¿Han quedado para volver a salir?"

"Me ha dejado un mensaje, quiere pasar a verme." Hermione suspiro como una niña. "Nunca había salido con un hombre como el, quiero decir Viktor era tan…"

"Hermione mejor no pienses ni menciones al búlgaro a menos que quieras poner a Harry celoso." Ginny rio. "¿Por qué nunca lo pensé? Tú y Harry son perfectos el uno para el otro. Debí presentártelo cuando Luna y yo tratábamos de sabotear tu relación con Viktor."

"¿Luna y tu hicieron que?"

"Nada, nada en absoluto Hermy."

* * *

><p>"Te ves fatal, ¿A dónde has ido? ¿A un concierto de rock para adolescentes?" Se burlo Sirius de su ahijado mientras entraba en la oficina sin ser invitado. "¿Qué haces aquí un sábado?"<p>

"No he ido a ningún concierto de rock. Salí a cenar y por eso estoy aquí. Ese era el trato para que me consiguieras la reservación en Fabrizio's." Gruño Harry.

"Cierto." Rio Sirius encantado. "¿Como te ha ido con la chica? ¿Es bonita? ¿No será modelo? Sabes lo que dijo tu madre si vuelves a llevar a una modelo a su casa."

"Me ha ido genial, es hermosa y no es modelo. Mi madre la amara."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes cara de que un camión te ha pasado por encima?"

"Ron tiene sexo."

"De acuerdo, ¿contigo o…?"

"¡No conmigo! Dios, Tío Sirius no soy gay." Harry rodo los ojos. "Con una chica, la amiga de Ginny, Luna. No paran. Draco y yo ya no podemos estar en el departamento sin que parezca que filman una película porno."

"¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿La hija de mi hermana?" Algo hizo 'clic' en la cabeza de Harry. Levanto la mirada lentamente para enfrentar la mirada furiosa de su padrino. "¿Mi sobrina? El desgraciado de Weasly esta jugando con Lu. ¡Respóndeme, Harry!"

"No esta jugando con ella. Mas bien ella juega con el." Sirius alzo una ceja.

Sirius Black era el mayor de tres hermanos. Su hermano Regulus, quien había muerto en la adolescencia y Elizabeth.

La oveja negra de la familia.

Lizzie como Sirius la llamaba, por lo que comprendía había tenido un breve romance con Remus Lupin, el mejor amigo de su hermano, para luego dejarlo por el padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood. Luego de tres meses de relación, saltaron al altar y hacia al matrimonio mas tumultuoso de toda la historia.

Lizzie estaba loca y Xenophilius era excéntrico, ambos estaban en sintonía cuando de lanzarse a viajes espontáneos, saltar en bungee de un edificio de más de 20 pisos y nadar con tiburones se trataba. Y Luna no les había salido tan mal.

Pero cuando Xenophilius tuvo que tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar, luego de la muerte de su padre, las cosas no eran lo mismo.

Trataron de salvar su matrimonio con la ayuda de una terapeuta china de renombre pero no lo lograron. Se divorciaron y de allí, la familia Black trataba a Luna la menor de todos los nietos como un caso delicado.

Pero, Sirius la adoraba casi tanto como a Andrea y Conrad, sus hijos.

En la que se había metido Ron.

* * *

><p>"Necesitamos ponerle reglas a esto." Dijo Luna mientras se colocaba la blusa. "¿Has visto mis pantalones?"<p>

"Detrás de la silla, creo." Ron se restregó la cara y se dejo caer de vuelta en la cama. "¿Qué clase de reglas?"

"Mantendremos esto simple y casual." Luna soltó una exclamación triunfal al encontrar sus pantalones, que le arranco una sonrisa al pelirrojo. Este hubiera notado su reacción si no estuviera tan concentrado en el trasero de la rubia. "¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Lo siento, me distraje." Luna rio y continuo recolectando sus piezas de vestir. "Decías."

"Empecemos con que no hay que discutir, no hay mentiras, nada de celos." Luna lo miro directamente a los ojos con la última. "No quedarse mirando intensamente los ojos del otro. Nada de abrazos luego de hacerlo, eso me da asco."

"Eres una persona sumamente extraña, Luna Lovegood." Ron se sentó en la cama. "Me agradas. Me parece bien. Con una condición: nunca llames a mi 'amigo' lindo."

"¿Lindo?" Luna alzo una ceja. "Puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿Qué rayos viste en Lavender? ¿Sabes? Mejor ni respondas. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿Beso de despedida?" Ron sugirió. La rubia se volteo y lo miro incrédula. "Nos vemos entonces."

"Buen chico."

* * *

><p>"¿Lu?"<p>

"¡Ginny!" Luna chillo. "¿Dónde estas?"

"Por el amor a Dios, no grites. Estoy aquí y te tengo noticias." Ginny apareció en la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Noticias? ¿De que tipo?"

"No te lo diré, quiero ver tu cara cuando Hermione te cuente su experiencia de anoche con el Sr. Potter." Ginny movió sus cejas de manera insinuante y la rubia rio.

"¡Espero que sean muy buenas noticias porque he venido corriendo!"

"Te encantaran." Ginny se tiro en el sillón junto a Luna. El móvil de la pelirroja irrumpió el silencio. "Debe ser… AHHHHHH"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién rayos es?" Luna frunció el ceño, mientras se miraba las uñas.

"¡Draco!" Ginny grito. "¿Qué hago?"

"¡Contéstale! ¿Qué estas esperando?" La rubia tomo el aparato y lo puso en altavoz. Pellizco a Ginny para que reaccionara y dijera algo.

"Hola…"

"_¡Gin! Es Draco. ¿Cómo estas?"_ La pelirroja se derritió en es instante y Luna tuvo que darle un zape para que regresara a la realidad. Luego de intercambiar cordialidades, el blondo se aclaró la garganta. _"Te llamaba para invitarte a salir. Tengo entradas para ver al Arsenal, hoy." _

"¡Me encantaría!" Luna rodo los ojos y murmuro: 'patética', recibiendo un zape por parte de Ginny. "¿Cómo Hacemos?"

"_Paso por ti a eso de las 5 y 30. Podemos ir a cenar después." _

"Perfecto, nos vemos entonces."

"_No puedo esperar."_

Ginny sonrió y colgó, abrazando el móvil a su pecho como adolescente enamorada.

"'Me encantaría'" Imito Luna con una voz chillona. "No sabes lo patética que te escuchaste diciendo eso."

"Ay cállate, tu solo estas celosa. Porque mientras Mione y yo tratamos de entablar relaciones adultas con hombres maduros, tu juegas a la versión adulta de la casita con mi hermano." Luna bufo ofendida. "Lu, esto terminara mal. Ron no es de los que hace estas cosas, lo conoces bastante bien."

"Ginny, tengo todo bajo control. No te preocupes."

La pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza y decidió cambiar el tema. "¿Qué debería ponerme para salir con Draco?"

"¿La ropa es un requerimiento?"

"¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Luna! ¿Cuándo has llegado?" Hermione salió de las habitaciones con el bolso al hombro y tacones en los pies. Ginny y Luna examinaron a su amiga. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué ha sucedido con Potter?" Luna inquirió. "¿Te has acostado con el?"

"¡No! ¿Por qué tienes que relacionarlo todo con…?"

"Porque siempre es divertido ver tu reacción." La rubia rio. "Ginny, me ha dicho que es un notición."

"Te lo contaremos en el camino. Justo nos íbamos de compras."

* * *

><p>"No puedo esperar." Ron se burlo. "Es que debiste haber oído al hurón, Harry. Un completo idiota."<p>

El trio se encontraba en el restaurante chino de la esquina esperando por su pedido. Era su rutina de los sábados: ordenar y comer en casa, y luego pasarse la tarde viendo lo que sea que estuvieran pasando por la televisión.

La gran vida del soltero.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

"Cállate comadreja." Draco siseo. "Potter, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?"

"Bastante bien, la comida estuvo deliciosa, no hubieron silencios incomodos, ella es hermosa y me vuelve loco. Pero sé que todavía no la convenzo." Harry suspiro. "Por cierto, Ron, Sirius piensa matarte."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Se ha enterado de lo tuyo con Luna."

"¿Y por qué me matara? Luna no es…" Ron palideció de pronto. "Rayos, que estúpido soy."

"Por fin te das cuenta. Te tomo algún tiempo, comadreja."

"Cállate hurón."

"Cállense los dos." Harry sentencio. "¿No pueden tener una conversación sin pelear? El punto es que Ron: tus encuentros con Luna tienen que parar."

"Déjame pensarlo: ¡No!"

"Lo que el cuatro ojos quiere decir o es que le pones un horario o cambias tu punto de encuentro para tus… actividades con Luna o te consigues un departamento para ti solo porque nos negamos a seguir viviendo así." El blondo interrumpió. "¿Sabes como se siente vivir en medio de l grabación de una cinta porno? ¡No, no lo sabes!"

"Cálmate, Draco. Todo estará bien." Harry les dio una palmada a sus dos amigos en el hombro. "Ron, es tu decisión: regresar a casa de tu madre o continuar con tus dos hermanos del alma."

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos; decidió ignorar a Harry y Draco, tomado el menú y echándole el ojo.

"Llevare a Ginny a ver el juego del Arsenal hoy." Draco cambio el tema.

"¡Llevaras a mi hermana a quien acabas de conocer al juego del Arsenal! Y no a ¡mi! ¡Qué he sido tu amigo incondicional desde hace años!" Ron lloriqueo dejando de lado el menú.

"Déjame pensarlo, hermosa pelirroja que es inteligente e interesante o pelirrojo insoportable que grita obscenidades con la boca llena durante todo el partido." Draco pretendió indecisión "Difícil decisión."

"¡Traidor!" Ron le dio la espalda a Draco. "Pensé que nuestra amistad era mas valiosa para ti."

"Te sentirás mejor si te llevo a ti la próxima vez." Draco suspiro resignado.

"Tal vez…"

"Y te dejare gritar todo lo que quieras."

"¡Es un trato!"

* * *

><p>"Te beso y tu lo besaste, y eso fue todo." Luna contemplo los hechos y golpeo la mesa con su puño. "Inaceptable."<p>

"Lu, hablamos de Hermione. Recuerdas cuanto tuvimos que esperar para que dignara a besar a Viktor, ¡cinco citas oficiales!" Ginny argumento. "Esto a sido un éxito."

"Si, si, si. Pero este es Harry del que hablamos. Este nos gusta, este le damos el si con chispitas encima." La rubia pauso para comer un poco de su helado. "Así que exijo que te lances, Mione."

"No, no, no." Ginny discutió. "Hermione no puede parecer desesperada."

"¡Paren de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí!" Hermione rodo los ojos. Tomaban un helado juntas en el centro comercial y meditaban la vida amorosa de la castaña. "No se para que les cuento nada."

"Mione, alguien debe asegurarse de que…"

"¡Luna!" Una voz femenina interrumpió a la rubia en la mitad de su oración, de pronto alguien con una larga melena negro azulada ahorcaba a Luna en un brazo. "Pequeña, andabas perdida."

"Andrea, no me dejas respirar."

"Lo siento, sabes lo efusiva que soy a veces."

Luego de deshacer su abrazo, Hermione y Ginny pudieron contemplar a una hermosa mujer de algunos 27 años. Sus ojos grises resplandecían contra su blanca piel, traía consigo algunas bolsas y detrás de ella venia un hombre sujetando muchísimas mas.

"Andrea, estas son mis amigas Hermione y Ginny. Chicas, mi prima Andrea."

"¡Hola!" Les sonrió a amabas y les dio un beso en la mejilla. "Lulú, he tratado de contactarte como loca pero nunca puedo dar contigo. Tal vez ya te habrás enterado pero… ¡me caso!"

"¿En serio? Whoa, felicidades." La sonrisa de Luna vino forzada, pero Andrea pareció no notarlo. "Y supongo que tu botones es el afortunado."

"Si, Cedric, cariño ven no te quedes atrás como un tonto." Andrea rodo los ojos y regreso toda su atención a Luna. "¿Dónde estas viviendo? Porque todo el correo que te envió, vive siendo regresado."

"Larga historia. Me he mudado." Luna se paso una mano por el cuello nerviosa. "Bueno… ¡Te casas!"

"¡Si! Se lo diremos a los abuelos el próximo viernes. Tienes que estar ahí." Andrea exclamo y chequeo su reloj de pulsera. "Debo irme, pero prométeme que iras ¿si?"

"Si, claro." Luna se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y espero que Andrea se perdiera de vista. "Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba: reunión familiar."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Déjenme saber! Gracias por leer, me encanta escribir y me agrada saber que hay gente que lea mis historias. Una lágrima se ha escapado del ojo de esta autora. Hahaa ¡Muchisimas Gracias por leer!<strong>


	5. Miercoles Dominical

**¡Hola! Si lo se me he tomado mi tiempo para actualizar, ¡pero estoy aquí! Espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p>"Buenos Días, Angie." Ron le sonrió a su secretaria, mientras entraba a la oficina aquel miércoles.<p>

"Buenos Días, Sr. Weasly. El Sr. Parker ha aprobado los planos están sobre su escritorio y su novia lo espera adentro." Angie sonrió dulcemente. "Es encantadora."

"Encantadora…"

"Si me permite decirlo, es muchísimo mas agradable que la Srta. Brown." Angie era una mujer de 32 años, felizmente casada desde hace diez y con dos adorables niños. Era una excepcional secretaria, su único defecto era ser una empedernida lectora de novelas románticas.

Insistía que Lavender no era la adecuada para el y que pronto encontraría a la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

Si Ron no supiera lo contrario, pensaría que estaba loca.

"Gracias, Angie." Le dio una sonrisa forzosa y camino lentamente hacia la puerta de su oficina, ¿Quién rayos estaba esperándolo?

* * *

><p>"Dra. Granger le espera un paquete en su consultorio." Jackie, la enfermera de turno le informo.<p>

"¿Un paquete?" Jackie asintió con una sonrisa y un guiño, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Era inusual que le llegaran paquetes al hospital así que decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba.

El vestíbulo que se encontraba de antesala a su consultorio estaba vacío, hoy no tenía citas con pacientes hasta la tarde. Cruzo la puerta que separaba el vestíbulo de su consultorio y en su escritorio la esperaba un enorme arreglo de flores.

Sonrió para si y se acercó para mirar la tarjeta.

"¿Le gustan la flores, doctora?" Una voz masculina dijo detrás de ella sorprendiéndola. Volteo y Harry le sonreía desde su lugar recostado contra el umbral de la puerta.

"Me encantan." Dijo sonriendo y aspirando el aroma del arreglo. "Que lindo detalle, muchísimas gracias. Pero…"

"Creo que a mi ego no le gustara lo que viene." Dijo Harry acercándose a ella y tomando su mano suavemente.

"Bueno, es que recién estamos conociéndonos y todos estos gestos, no me malinterpretes me encantan…"

"No hay mas que decir entonces, lo hago porque me gustas y esta es mi manera de expresarlo." Hermione sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para besarla en los labios. Al contacto, ella se dejo llevar y cayó instantáneamente a los brazos del pelinegro.

Harry se apoyó en el escritorio y atrajo a Hermione mas así, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña.

"Así es que me gusta encontrarlos." Se separaron debido al sobresalto de la castaña, Harry miro al intruso con rencor debido a su inoportuna interrupción. "Con las manos en la masa."

"¿En que puedo ayudarte, Gin?" Pregunto Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Me entere que te llego un paquete pero veo que ya lo estas disfrutando. Hola Harry." Sonrió la pelirroja con ganas.

"Hola Ginny. ¿No tienes niños que atender?"

"Tienes razón, los dejo solos para que sigan jugando a la versión adulta de la visita al doctor. Pero cuídense, no quiero sobrinos todavía."

"¡Ginny!"

"Los quiero."

* * *

><p>"Hola Ronnie."<p>

"Luna, eres tu." El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro aliviado. "Por un momento pensé que eras Lavender disfrazada. ¿Por qué le has dicho a mi secretaria que eres mi novia?"

"Me ha parecido divertido." La rubia dijo desde el escritorio, hoy se veía mas hermosa que de costumbre. Un sencillo vestido unos cuantos dedos por encima de la rodilla, chaqueta a juego y zapatillas. "Y a ella le ha encantado saber lo bueno que eres en la cama."

"¡¿Le dijiste eso a Angie?!"

"Cálmate, no le dije nada sobre ti o tu amiguito. Le invente que era tu novia, porque insistió en saber cual era mi relación contigo para dejarme pasar."

"Comprendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que después de anoche…"

"Necesito pedirte un favor." Luna lo corto, cruzándose de brazos. "Mi prima se casa y lo anunciara en una reunión familiar el viernes, necesito llevar una cita para que los buitres no me coman viva."

"¿Tu Prima, Andrea?" Luna asintió. "La hija de Sirius, ni loco. Lo siento, Luna pero no lo hare, tu tío quiere matarme, no entregare mi vida tan fácilmente."

"Ron, por favor. No puedo entrar a esa casa sin alguien considerando las circunstancias. Andrea tratara de emparejarme con alguno de sus amigos y no quiero mencionar de lo que es capaz mi abuela."

"No." Ron dijo rotundamente, sentándose frente a su escritorio y comenzando con su trabajo. Luna rodo los ojos pero se acercó a él colocándose justo detrás del pelirrojo, sonrió al notar la forma en que Ron se tensaba al sentir su presencia tan cerca.

"Ronnie, por favor, te lo agradecería tanto." Susurro Luna en su oído antes de comenzar un tortuoso camino de besos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

"Luna, basta estamos en mi oficina y…"

"Es que eres tan irresistible, me dan ganas de arrancarte toda la ropa en este instante." Los labios de la rubia subieron a la mejilla derecha de Ron, mientras sus manos descendían al cinturón de su pantalón.

"Luna, yo."

"Shshsh, cariño. Nadie puede oírnos." Sus labios se encontraron en el mismo instante en que las manos de Luna tuvieron acceso a los pantalones de Ron. Este contuvo un gemido mientras la rubia hacia maravillas con su mano; la boca de Luna abandono la suya para mordisquear su cuello provocativamente. "¿Ron?"

"Mhm."

"¿Iras conmigo?" Las caricias de Luna lo estaban llevando al borde del abismo y no sabía si iba a poder aguantar más. "¿Si o no?"

Su mano se detuvo de repente y el aliento de la rubia en su oído lo tenía loco, estaba desesperado.

"Si, demonios, hare lo que quieras." La mano de Luna reanudo su ritual y en una cuestión de minutos, el pelirrojo llego a su final jadeando.

"Pasa por mi el viernes a las 7." Luna sonrió besándole la mejilla y dejándolo un desastre en su silla. "Nos vemos, cariño."

Ron se quedo como hipnotizado observando la puerta. "Rayos, en la que me he metido."

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, Ginny." Bufo Hermione, mientras caminaban calle abajo para comprar algo que comer. "Cada día, te pareces mas a Luna."<p>

"Lo siento, Mione. Pero por la forma en la que se estaban besando cualquiera pensaría que estaba presenciando una película con contenido para mayores de 18." Rio Ginny. "Ha sido muy dulce enviándote esas flores."

"Si lo ha sido. Pero ¿no crees que es demasiado?" Hermione se mordió el labio. "No tenemos tanto tiempo saliendo. Ni siquiera se si es algo exclusivo."

"Hermione, por favor." Su pelirroja amiga rodo los ojos. "Le gustas y quiere probártelo, conozco a Harry desde que era un adolescente. Nunca ha sido así de detallista con nadie."

"No quiero que esto termine mal, Harry es diferente, nunca había conocido a un hombre así. Me pongo como una colegiala cada vez que me sonríe." Admitió la castaña. "Ay Ginny me tiene loca."

"Como diría Luna, tíratelo."

"Me pregunto que diría tu madre si te escuchara, Ginevra."

"Herms, te aseguro que Harry esta loco por ti." Ginny le dijo entrelazando brazos con el de su amiga. "Y que todo funcionara."

"¿Cómo vas con Draco?" Pregunto la castaña para cambiar el tema.

"Pues bien, fuimos al juego del arsenal. Nos divertimos, fuimos a cenar y luego nos besamos en su coche durante media hora."

"¡Ginny!"

* * *

><p>"¡Lu! Que bueno que viniste." Andrea envolvió a su prima en un abrazo que más bien parecía una llave de lucha libre.<p>

"Te lo prometí, me dejaste unos 17 mensajes de voz después de todo." Luna dijo, tratando de ser lo mas condescendiente posible.

Andrea era algo así como la hermana mayor que nunca pidió porque Andie así lo impuso. Siempre pendiente a ser el mejor modelo de hermana, ya que la madre de Luna no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como la figura femenina principal en la vida de su hija porque estaba muy ocupada explorando Perú o cualquier otro destino exótico.

Andrea introdujo a Luna en todo lo que se trataba de modales, códigos de mujeres, que vestir, como estar a la moda y como ser una señorita. Fue lo mas cerca a una madre normal que la rubia tuvo en su infancia y adolescencia.

Lamentablemente algunas de las enseñanzas de Andrea no se adhirieron a Luna.

Ahora la rubia debía regresarle el favor y todo el tiempo perdido a su prima ayudándola a organizar su boda.

"¡Ced! ¿Recuerdas a mi pequeña prima Luna?" Andrea le dijo a su prometido prácticamente enterrando las uñas en el brazo de este.

"Por supuesto. Hola Luna."

"Lo siento mucho." Sonrió la rubia cuando le estrecho la mano al futuro esposo de Andrea; debía estar muy enamorado o loco para casarse con Andie. El pobre iluso no sabia en .que se estaba metiendo.

"¡Papa, Conrad!" Andrea llamo. "Luna ya esta aquí."

"¡Pequeña!" Definitivamente Andrea había heredado sus abrazos mortíferos de parte de Sirius. "Que feliz estoy de verte, ¿Cómo esta el trabajo?"

"Genial." Su primo Conrad, gracias a Dios, fue menos efusivo en su saludo. "¿Qué haremos?"

"Empezaremos a ver iglesias." Dijo Andrea emocionada. "Tenemos cita en 8."

"¿Ocho iglesias?" Luna sonrió forzado. Gente como ella no debería poner un pie en una iglesia, era como un sacrilegio. "¿No crees que es demasiado, Andie?"

"Para nada, ni siquiera es la mitad de mi lista." Comento la pelinegra enganchándose del brazo de su prometido. En nombre de la unión familiar Sirius, Conrad y Luna miraron mal a Cedric. Uno porque este le estaba robando a su adorada princesa y los otros dos por el martirio que estaban a punto de experimentar.

* * *

><p>Ron llego aquel día a su departamento ansioso por darse un baño, cenar e irse a la cama. Paso el vestíbulo y las risas que provenían desde la sala le dijeron que sus planes no se harían realidad. Draco y su hermana se encontraban muy entretenidos jugando videojuegos frente al televisor.<p>

"Hola Ron, me parece muy interesante que hasta hoy no había tenido el placer de conocer tu casa." Comento Ginny sin que sus ojos dejaran la pantalla.

"Se llama privacidad, ¿Por qué la has dejado pasar, Huron?" Pregunto Ron frotándose los ojos cansadamente.

"Porque yo la invite a venir, Comadreja." Dijo Draco sin ponerle mucha atención al pelirrojo, este bufo y se interpuso entre ellos y la televisión.

"¡Oye! Estaba ganando." Lloriqueo Ginny.

"Porque eres una tramposa."

"Malfoy, odia al juego no a la jugadora. Además no es mi culpa que seas un mal perdedor." Draco rodo los ojos y Ginny rio divertida.

"¿Qué ibas a esperar, hurón? Se crio con seis hermanos mayores." Dijo Ron, rodando los ojos. "Y no me gusta esto para nada."

"¿Qué no te gusta para nada?" Draco pregunto en forma retadora.

"Mi hermana y tu no me gustan para nada. Así que este es el final, Ginny te regresas para tu casa y tu" Señalo a Draco amenazadoramente. "No te atrevas a acercarte a ella en lo que te resta de vida."

"Por favor, Bilius, no me hagas reír." Ginny bufo.

"¡Ginny!"

"Te llamas Bilius." Draco empezó a reír descontroladamente. "Eso es muchísimo mejor que comadreja."

"Cállate hurón." Ron gruño. "Ginny ahora mismo recoges tus cosas y te vas a casa."

"Ron, no tengo 10 años no me puedes mandar. Soy una adulta y hago lo que se me antoja, igual que tu haces lo que se te venga en gana. Como por ejemplo tu extraña relación con Luna." Ginny le saco sus trapos sucios en cara. "¿Qué esperas sacar de todo esto, Ron? Los conozco a ambos y te lo digo esto va a terminar muy mal."

"A mi no me vengas con sermones, Ginny. Se lo que hago." Dijo el pelirrojo. "Y no te atrevas a irle con el chisme a mama."

"Aw, ¿Bilius esta asustado?" Se burlo Draco, recibiendo un zape por pate de Ron.

"Te lo advierto de esta no sales entero." Le advirtió su hermana menor. "Conoces a Luna y todas su locuras, ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Pues porque es un idiota." Draco recibió otra agresión por parte del pelirrojo. "¡Va! Me callo."

"Lo que hago o deje que hacer con Luna, solo nos concierne a ella y a mi. No te metas."

"Lo mismo digo." Ginny sonrió ganándose el enojo de su hermano. "Buenas noches Ron."

* * *

><p>"¿Cuántas iglesias nos esperan?" Gruño Luna desde el banco en el que Conrad y ella se habían declarado en auto exilio del comité de inspectores del que actualmente formaban parte.<p>

"No tengo idea ya perdí la cuenta." Conrad era probablemente el miembro más cuerdo de la familia Black. "Y la que nos espera el viernes en la noche, la abuela me comerá vivo cuando me vea llegar solo."

"Buena suerte con eso."

"No me digas que has conseguido cita, ¿desde cuando tienes novio? No lleves a alguno de tus amigos vagabundos Luna, no quiero pasar por otra reunión familiar cuyo tema de plática central seas tu y como tus padres no pudieron dañarte aun mas."

"No tengo novio y no es un vagabundo tampoco. Es algo así como un amigo." Luna susurro.

"¿Por qué rayos susurras?"

"Porque lo que hago con él no puede llegar a oídos de Dios." Conrad bufo y rodo los ojos, tomándose unos segundos antes de reanudar la conversación:

"¿De quien se trata?"

"Ron Weasly."

"Pensaba que él estaba saliendo con Lavender Brown."

"Tiempo pasado, termino con Levadura."

"Lavender."

"Lo que sea."

"¿Y ahora es tu amigo con beneficios?" Luna puso un dedo en la boca de su primo y señalo la iglesia. "Por Dios, Luna, Weasly no es ese tipo de hombre."

"Tengo todo bajo control, Conrad."

"Lu, él es un buen tipo y tu estas prácticamente muerta por dentro. Cuando todo esa bomba emocional que están formando explote, los dos van a quedar muy mal parados."

"¿Qué? ¿Has tomado un curso de psicología? Soy una adulta y sé lo que hago."

"No es a eso a lo que me refiero, Luna. Las relaciones físicas siempre traen consigo sentimientos; los amigos con beneficios no funcionan." Conrad explico. "Los dos van a terminar sintiendo algo, uno se enamorara, el otro huira probablemente tu y ambos terminaran sufriendo."

"Creo que todo este ambiente te esta afectando la cabeza, Dr. Phil." Luna decidió ignorar las advertencias de Conrad.

"Solo recuerda que te lo dije, Lu."

* * *

><p>"Siento que hallamos perdido nuestras reservaciones." Hermione se disculpo como por vigésima desde que habían entrado en la cocina. Harry negó con la cabeza asegurándole que no le importaba en lo absoluto.<p>

Harry estaba cocinando para ella en su departamento. Una emergencia en el trabajo la obligo a dejarlo esperando y que por consecuencia perdieran sus reservaciones, se sintió fatal pero Harry insistía en que no importaba.

"Hermione, deja de preocuparte, al menos no me has dejado plantado por alguien mas."

"Conozco el sentimiento." Hermione dijo alzando su copa de vino y tomando un sorbo amargamente, como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable.

"¿Qué clase de idiota te dejaría plantada?" pregunto Harry, sintiendo un poco de coraje contra el canalla que le había eso hecho.

"Mi ex. Por una modelo, no lo culpo era muy bonita y no tenia ni un gramo de materia gris, claramente su tipo."

"Bueno le agradezco su estupidez sinceramente." Harry le guiño un ojo y Hermione se sonrojo. "Y ¿este idiota tiene nombre?"

"Viktor Krum."

"¿El futbolista búlgaro?"

"Luna lo llama el bobalicón búlgaro, pero si es el." Hermione se encogió de hombros terminando su copa de vino. "No tengo idea porque salí con el. No es el tipo mas inteligente del mundo."

"Pensé que no te gustaba el soccer."

"¡Exactamente!" Harry rio y Hermione le acompaño. "Solo sabia hablar sobre eso y para mi no es mas que un grupo de hombres persiguiendo una pelota. Lo siento no debería hablarte de Cavernícola Krum."

"¿Cavernícola Krum?"

"Luna es extremadamente creativa."

"Ya veo. ¿Debería preocuparme por una reaparición de Cavernícola Krum?"

"Para nada, Luna y Ginny lo ahuyentaron haciéndole algo no muy legal a su coche. Pero no tuvimos nada que ver con eso." Hermione dijo sellándose los labios imaginariamente y tirando la llave. Harry rio un poco antes de anunciar que la cena estaba lista.

Coloco dos platos de raviolis y volvió a llenar sus copas de vino antes de sacar caballerosamente la silla para Hermione. Esta sonrió y empezaron a comer en un cómodo silencio.

"Esto esta delicioso, no sabia que fueras chef también."

"Alguien debía cocinar para asegurar la supervivencia de las familias Malfoy y Weasly." Hermione asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y tu tienes alguna ex loca que valga la pena recordar?"

"Una chica en la secundaria trato de darme una 'poción de amor' para que saliera con ella." La castaña exploto en risas y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. "Estaba loca."

"No puedes culparla."

"Quiso drogarme, claro que la culpo." Harry la acompaño en sus risas. "No creo que tenga un recuerdo mas memorable que ese."

"Por favor." Hermione rodo los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento pero si tu no tienes varios recuerdos memorables nadie los tendrá, ¿te has visto en un espejo?" La castaña dijo abiertamente. "La vida es mas difícil para aquellos que no somos perfectos físicamente."

"Ahora tu estas loca, porque eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido." Harry entrelazo sus dedos con los de Hermione.

"Debes decírselo a todas." Hermione se sonrojo profundamente. Harry aprovecho el momento para acercarse a ella y tomarla por el mentón, la miro a los ojos y dijo:

"No, solo a ti."

Y la beso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Siento mucho la espera, espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracia por leer. <strong>

**P.S: Si les ha gustado pueden dejar un review ;) **


	6. El preámbulo

**¡Hola! Lamento la espera, he estado muy ocupada con esto del último año y esas cosas pero ya he vuelto. ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Ahora a leer. :)**

* * *

><p>"¡Hermione! Necesito tu ayuda." Luna gruño cargando con varias prendas de vestir en mano. Hoy tenía que ir a la casa de los Locos Blacks y necesitaba un atuendo que la abuela aprobara. Su castaña amiga, gracias a Dios, parecía compartir los mismos gustos de Walburga Black.<p>

Pensándolo bien, eso no era algo por lo cual debía alegrarse.

"Herms, tienes que canalizar a tu Black interior y…" Frunció el ceño cuando el picaporte no cedió al girarlo. Trato de nuevo con los mismos resultados; la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro. Hermione nunca aseguraba su puerta, nunca.

Noto a Crookshanks pasear receloso por el pasillo y una descabellada idea se le vino a la cabeza. No, no podía ser posible. Se trataba de Hermione, ella no era capaz.

¿O si lo era?

"Herms, ¿estás ahí?" Toco la puerta y escucho movimiento dentro de la habitación. Susurros. "¿Hermione?"

"Si, estoy aquí." La castaña respondió rápidamente. Más movimiento y un gruñido que definitivamente no provenía de las delicadas cuerdas vocales de la Dra. Granger.

"¿Podrías por favor abrir la puerta? Necesito tu ayuda."

"Mhmm… estoy algo ocupada. ¿Qué tal más tarde?"

"No puede ser más tarde, veras Mione: tengo síntomas de enrojecimiento, hinchazón y picazón en mi…"

"¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Luna! Las enfermedades venéreas no son un chiste." Hermione apareció, bueno solo su cabeza se asomó por la puerta pero Luna logro echar un rápido vistazo dentro de la habitación y ver el desnudo trasero de un pelinegro que se le hacía de lo más familiar.

"Podría decir lo mismo." Hermione agrando los ojos alarmada y se deslizo fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tomo una pose altiva antes de dirigirse a su amiga:

"No es lo que parece."

"No, por supuesto que no. Harry solo decidió venir a tu departamento temprano en la mañana y quitarse toda la ropa ¿No?" Hermione miro al piso incomoda. "¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Te ha gustado? No lo dudo parece que lo tiene…"

"¡Luna! No voy a discutir sobre… eso, contigo. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Herms, ¡por favor! Tienes que decírmelo, soy tu mejor amiga, soy lo más cercano que tendrás a una hermana. No puedes negarme el privilegio de saber que sucede en tu vida amorosa. ¿A quién se lo dirás sino a mí?"

"Luna, te lo diré ¿de acuerdo? Pero no ahora. Harry sigue ahí dentro, así que vete a desayunar lejos, no lo sé." Hermione accedió fastidiada. "Haz lo que quieras, pero aléjate de esta puerta. ¿Trato?"

"Trato, pero quiero saberlo todo."

"Te lo prometo, ahora vete ¿sí?" Luna asintió, luego de guiñarle un ojo. "No te veo irte."

"Cierto, iré a desayunar."

* * *

><p>Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo dentro del confort de su habitación. Luna podía ser tan inoportuna; la castaña había pensado que dormiría hasta las once lo que le daba el suficiente tiempo para…<p>

"¿Luna está bien?" Una voz ronca la saco de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se le vino a la cara al ver a Harry en su cama con solo una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

"Uhm, sí. Era solo una de sus tonterías." Hermione respondió. "¿Oíste…?"

"¿Lo de la hinchazón y enrojecimiento? Sí."

"Oh."

"¿Te haría sentir mejor si pretendo que no escuche nada?"

"Sí." Harry rio un poco e hizo una ademan con la mano para que se acercara a él. La castaña se deslizo en la cama junto a él, los brazos del ojiverde la acercaron a su torso mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente.

"¿Te dije lo mucho que me encanto anoche?" Harry susurro, comenzando un tortuoso camino de besos por su cuello. Las mejillas de Hermione subieron de color ante tal revelación y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un gemido.

"No, pero el sentimiento es mutuo." Los labios de Harry encontraron los suyos en un beso ardiente, que hizo que la castaña se derritiera en los brazos del ojiverde. Harry estuvo a punto de quitarle la bata que torpemente se había colocado para lidiar con Luna cuando recordó algo. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Eso no importa."

"Si importa, porque tenemos que ir a trabajar." Hermione se apartó de él y salió de la cama, no podía concentrarse teniéndolo tan cerca. Harry gruño, pero se sentó en la cama con un mohín que le hacía parecer un niño de cinco años.

"Me hace pensar que quiere deshacerse de mí, Dra. Granger." El pelinegro dijo colocándose los lentes.

"Todo lo contrario." Hermione se dio la vuelta al ver que Harry se levantaba para colocarse los boxers, que tonta era, ¿Por qué rayos se ruborizaba si ya lo había visto desnudo? "Luna saldrá a cenar a casa de sus abuelos hoy en la noche, estoy segura que pasara la noche fuera."

"¿O sea que estarás sola toda lo noche?"

"Probablemente." Hermione volteo para ver a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este rompió la distancia entre ambos y atrapo a la castaña entre sus brazos.

"Que conveniente porque sucede que no tengo planes esta noche." La castaña rio y Harry la beso suavemente. "Creo que deberías alistarte para ir al trabajo."

"Cierto." Hermione veía ya distante la idea de presentarse en el hospital a las 9. Entre sus divagaciones de cumplir con su deber y tener una repetición de los eventos de la noche anterior, Harry la sorprendió cargándola en brazos. "¿Qué haces?"

"Llevarte a la ducha, ambos necesitamos un baño."

* * *

><p>"Buenos días, Huron."<p>

"Buenos días, Comadreja."

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Pregunto Ron, extrañado al no ver a su amigo preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Draco estaba solo sentado en el desayunador, leyendo el periódico.

"No tengo la menor idea, no regreso anoche." El rubio platinado comento.

"¿Y qué rayos vamos a desayunar?" Ni Ron ni Draco habían puesto una mano en la cocina en sus vidas; usualmente Harry se encargaba de alimentarlos y ellos fregaban los trastes.

"Tendremos que comprar algo supongo." Draco dijo. "Al menos nos pudo haber avisado."

"¿Dónde demonios estará?" El sonido del timbre los saco de sus tribulaciones. Fruncieron el ceño porque nunca recibían visitas por las mañanas; rara vez recibían visitas inesperadas en realidad.

"Tal vez Potter ha olvidado sus llaves." Draco se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrir la puerta, regresando minutos después. "Es para ti Weasley."

"¿Para mi?"

"Hola Ronnie."

* * *

><p>"Buenos Días, Margaret." Harry saludo a la recepcionista de la firma con una de sus mejores sonrisas. La mujer lo observo extrañada, al igual que todos los demás empleados que se encontró en el camino.<p>

Había una felicidad inusual en el joven Potter, llegaba un poco tarde y llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, algo que nunca había sucedido antes.

James y Sirius arrugaron las narices al verlo.

"¿Hijo?" Llamo James.

"¿Si, viejo?" Harry les sonrió ambos y Sirius se levantó de su asiento en la oficina de James para inspeccionarlo de cerca.

"¿Qué te paso que llevas la ropa de ayer y por qué demonios hueles a fresas?" Inquirió su padrino.

"He pasado la noche fuera de casa y se me hizo tarde, tuve que ducharme con lo primero que encontré." Harry sonrió ante su pequeña mentira porque esa mañana particularmente se había dado un baño muy largo y satisfactorio.

"Asumo que has pasado la noche en casa de la chica con la que estas saliendo." James prosiguió con el interrogatorio con una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Puede que sea así."

"Harry."

"James."

"Lo que tu padre quiere decir Harry, es que tengas cuidado." Sirius interrumpió antes de que el argumento pasara a mayores. "Ya tienes veintiséis años y..."

"No tienen que darme la charla, ya me la sé, la he puesto en práctica y creo que pase el examen." Comento Harry rodando los ojos. "Y si eso es lo que les preocupa, me cuido bastante bien no soy un idiota."

"Seriamos muy hipócritas al decirte a que no tengas… relaciones físicas." James lucho con la palabra.

"¿Muy?" El ojiverde alzo una ceja.

"Increíblemente hipócritas." Concluyo Sirius. "Pero nuestro punto es que tienes 26 años, esto de cuantas caen rendidas a tu pies ya no debería ser un deporte para ti. Ya es tiempo de que sientes cabeza."

"¿Mama ha hablado con ustedes?"

"A tu padre se le ha salido decirle que tienes novia, yo trate de defenderte pero como ves tu padre la rego." Sirius acuso a James, quien le tiro un pisapapeles. "¡Hey! Conmigo no te enojes, quien le llego con el chisme a Lily fuiste tú."

"Genial." Murmuro Harry masajeándose las sienes.

"Así que, ¿Qué tan serio es con la chica? ¿Cómo se llama?" Su padre pregunto, tratando de alivianar la situación.

"Su nombre es Hermione Granger, es muy serio por eso no quiero presentárselas para que no lo arruinen todo." James y Sirius bajaron la mirada como dos niños que han sido castigados. "Dile a mama que es preciosa, neurocirujana y que no pienso llevarla a casa todavía, bajo ninguna condición."

"¿Neurocirujana?" James y Sirius se miraron, asintiendo con aprobación. "Muchísimo mejor que la tal Cho. Llamare a tu madre ahora mismo."

* * *

><p>"¿Luna? Pensé que te vería en la noche." Ron dijo confuso. "¿Qué haces aquí?"<p>

"He traído el desayuno." La rubia le sonrió a ambos, colocando en la meseta una bolsa de la cual expedía un aroma delicioso. "Algo me dijo que lo necesitarían."

"Eres un ángel enviado por Dios." Draco beso la mejilla de Luna y ataco la bolsa inmediatamente; Ron bufo ante tal comentario pero trato de concentrar su atención en Luna y no los croissants que ahora descansaban en el desayunador.

"En serio Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestiono el pelirrojo de nuevo.

"Para esta noche, necesito que te vistas formal. Chaqueta, pero no corbata. Péinate, tal vez gelatina, no sé." Luna tiro de su cabello un poco. "Si te preguntan si eres mi novio, dices que sí, llevamos poco saliendo. Si te preguntan en que trabajas, no tengo idea de lo que haces pero diles la verdad. Futbol es siempre un buen tema, nunca mires a mi abuela a los ojos…"

"Okay, ¿vas a llevar a la comadreja a tu reunión familiar? Eso es ridículo." Draco rompió en risas, ganándose un zape por parte de Ron. "En serio, ¿Qué tan desesperada estas?"

"Conoces bastante bien a tu lado de la familia Black, así que asumo que harías lo mismo en mi lugar." El rubio platinado tuvo que asentir. Luna regreso su atención a Ron. "No sabes cuánto te agradeceré esto."

"No hay…" La rubia se le adelanto y le planto un beso. Suave, sin urgencia, Ron se sorprendió del mismo y aún más cuando al separarse quiso seguir besándola así, lento sin apuros con un sentimiento que no sabía distinguir.

"Tengo que irme, se supone que debería estar en el trabajo." Luna rodó los ojos. "¡Nos vemos!"

Draco espero a que Luna se hubiera marchado para abrir la boca. "Sexo sin compromisos ¿uh? Pensé que los amigos con beneficios no tenían que asistir a reuniones familiares ni nada por el estilo."

"Cállate, hurón, solo le hago un favor."

"Si, empiezas con favores y luego terminas como su perro faldero. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?"

* * *

><p>"¡No puedo creer que te has acostado con él, Mione!" Ginny chillo sorprendida.<p>

Estaban rebuscando en el armario de Luna por un atuendo adecuado para ir a la casa de los Black aquella noche; la rubia estaba en el baño alistándose mientras Hermione y Ginny descartaban prendas de ropa.

"¿Crees que no debí hacerlo?" pregunto la castaña, mordiéndose el labio. "No crees que lo hemos hecho demasiado pronto, debe pensar que soy fácil."

"Hermione Jane Granger, Harry no piensa eso. No te dijo que le encanto." Ginny le guiño un ojo mientras le mostraba una falda roja, Hermione arrugo la nariz tomando tiempo para examinar la prenda.

"Descartada, muy corta para los ojos de la abuela. Máximo por encima de la rodilla." Sentencio la castaña. "Pero no sé, nunca me había precipitado tanto con alguien apenas nos conocemos."

"Tienen todo un mes conociéndose, Herms. Y en el caso de Harry, que es un espécimen de primera, te has tardado toda una vida." La pelirroja anuncio. "¿O es que no te gusta acaso?"

"Si, me gusta y mucho. Pero tampoco quiero perder la cabeza ¿entiendes?"

"Herms, lamento informarte que ya perdiste la cabeza esta mañana cuando te duchaste con él."

"¡Luna! Nos estabas espiando." Hermione gruño indignada.

"Claro que sí, me fui cuando las cosas empezaron a tornarse candentes." Luna asomo la cabeza desde el baño con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Ginny tenía la boca en el suelo de la sorpresa.

"¿Lo hicieron en el baño?"

"Tú misma los has dicho es un espécimen de primera y no pude controlarme." La castaña soltó la lengua. "Es que me vuelve loca y no puedo pensar, me siento como una idiota."

"La pregunta es." Dijo la rubia con una ceja alzada. "¿Qué tan bueno ha sido?"

"Ha estado bien."

"Hermione." Ginny dijo con voz de reproche.

"Está bien, ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida. Ahí lo tienen, ¿felices?"

"¡Lo sabía!" Chillaron Ginny y Luna triunfantes. "Hermione y Harry sentados en un árbol…"

"¡Ya, cállense, Ron estará aquí en cualquier momento y todavía no estas vestida!"

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde el menor de los Weasley, se encontraba tocando la puerta del departamento de Luna. ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer de asistir a esa dichosa cena? Por lo que había oído de Harry, la familia Black no era muy parecida a Sirius, usualmente todas las cenas familiares terminaban en desastre.<p>

Y si se parecían en algo a la tía de Draco, Bellatrix, no dudaría un segundo en salir corriendo.

"Me alegra que no te hayas echado para atrás." La voz de Luna lo saco de sus pensamientos. Perdió el hilo de cualquier pensamiento coherente cuando la vio, lucia hermosa en un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Llevaba poco maquillaje, pero sus ojos grisáceos resaltaban más que nunca. "¿Y bien?"

"Te ves preciosa, Luna." Despertó de su estupor y le ofreció un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, debo admitir que no te ves nada mal. Se te ve bien ese suéter." Luna le sonrió de medio lado. "Vámonos o llegaremos tarde, con suerte podremos escabullirnos en media hora cuando Andrea les suelte la bomba."

"Del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tan mal puede salir todo esto?"

"Querido, se necesita más que una escala cuando de los Black se trata."

* * *

><p>"No estoy muy seguro de querer entrar." Ron sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Estaban afuera de la imponente casa familiar Black, y al pelirrojo todo esto le daba mala espina. Muy mala espina.<p>

"Media hora, Weasley, solo tienes que sobrevivir media hora, lo lograras." Luna dijo como palabras de aliento, arrastrándolo hacia la entrada de la casa. La rubia toco el timbre y la puerta fue abierta en unos segundos por quien Ron asumió debía ser mayor domo, un hombro ya entrado en edad, de baja estatura y un poco tétrico por así decirlo.

"Srta. Lovegood." El enano tétrico se dirigió a Luna y asintió hacia Ron. "Los estábamos esperando."

"Gracias, Kreacher. Este es Ronald Weasley." Kreacher solo le dio una mirada fría a Ron y extendió las manos para tomar su chaqueta y el abrigo de Luna. Luego de haber dejado ambas prendas colgadas en un pequeño closet, les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran.

"Luna, no es por parecer paranoico, pero, tengo el presentimiento de que acabamos de entrar a una película de terror y que un asesino va a matarnos pronto." Ron le susurro a la rubia.

"La abuela estará feliz, estoy segura que es así como quería que la casa luciera esta noche." Luna dijo no haciéndole mucho caso.

"Señora, la Srta. Lovegood y su acompañante acaban de llegar." Anuncio Kreacher, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles ver el panorama de la sala.

Sirius y su esposa Seraphina, estaban sentados en una esquina de la sala, con una cara de que el aburrimiento los estaba matando. Andrea y Cedric, especialmente el último, se veían nerviosos. Mientras Conrad parecía agradecido de la interrupción de Luna y Ron.

Al lado del primo de Luna, se encontraba la famosa Walburga Black, escrutándolos con su grisácea mirada.

"¡Luna!" El patriarca de la familia, Orión, se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa para abrazar a su nieta. "Pequeña, que hermosa estas."

"Gracias, Abuelo." Luna le sonrió de buena gana y Orión paso su mirada hacia Ron, como descubriendo por primera vez que el pelirrojo estaba ahí.

"¿Y quién es este joven?"

"Este es Ronald Weasley." Luna sonrió triunfante mirando a todos los presentes. Sirius parecía querer matar a Ron; Seraphina, Andrea y Cedric se veían confundidos del porque el pelirrojo estaba allí. Conrad solo negaba levemente con la cabeza.

"¿Y se puede saber que es el tuyo?" Walburga pregunto con una ceja alzada, Orión la miro con reproche pero la vieja mujer lo ignoro. "¿Bien?"

"Soy el novio de Luna."

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tan tan tan! ¿Qué sucederá después? <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leer y por favor REVIEW ¡Nos vemos pronto! :)**


	7. Novios y batallas campales

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, lamento la tardanza, espero que este capítulo lo compense. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Y por apreciar este fic, los quiero.**

* * *

><p>"¿Novio?" El rostro de Sirius se contrajo formando una mueca algo extraña, una mezcla entre confusión y enojo. "¿Desde cuándo son ustedes novios? Apenas hace un mes estabas con…"<p>

"Desde muy recientemente, Tío Sirius. Ron es fantástico, lo adoraran." Luna interrumpió a su tío con una falsa dulzura que Ron hubiera soltado un bufido si esto no hubiera arruinado la charada que estaban tratando de venderles a los Black.

"Eso es…maravilloso, Luna." Seraphina dijo tratando de mantener la calma en la habitación. "Inesperado, pero nos alegramos mucho por ti. ¿Verdad, Sirius?"

Un codazo por parte de su mujer le saco muy a regañadientes un sí a Sirius, quien no le quitaba la mirada matadora a Ron de encima.

"Un momento." La voz de Walburga los dejo a todos congelados en sus sitios, la matriarca de la familia se levantó de su asiento. Conrad murmuro 'vamos a morir' recibiendo un manotazo por parte de su hermana mayor.

Walburga se acercó hacia la supuesta pareja e inspecciono a Ron de cerca. La mirada grisácea de la anciana le ponía los pelos de punta al pelirrojo, que trato de mantenerse tranquilo ante tal escrutinio.

"Luna nunca ha traído a un hombre a conocerme, parece que eres muy especial." Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Walburga. "¿O será que quiere deshacerse de ti? Sirius hacia lo mismo cuando su chica de la semana se negaba a dejarlo en paz."

"Madre, creo que tu memoria ha distorsionado las cosas. No tuve tantas novias y tampoco traje a varias a conocerte." Sirius salto rápidamente a su propia defensa ya que Seraphina no parecía muy feliz ante tal revelación. "Tampoco quería matarlas de espanto."

Lo último lo dijo entre dientes pero todos pudieron escucharlo. Conrad soltó una pequeña risita, ganándose otro manotazo de Andrea.

"¿Podrías dejar de pegarme, Andrea? Ves a lo que te someterás, Cedric, ¿estás seguro que quieres pasar toda tu vida con ella?" Dijo Conrad sobándose el brazo, dirigiéndole una mirada resentida a su hermana.

"Les aseguro que no quiero deshacerme de Ronald, lo hubiera logrado yo misma fácilmente. Sin ofender, cariño." Luna coloco un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo y le sonrió a todos.

"Eso ya lo comprobaremos." Comento Walburga. "¡Kreacher! Pasaremos a cenar."

* * *

><p>"¿Crees que Ron le saldrá corriendo a Luna luego de que conozca a su loca familia?" Hermione pregunto, mientras Ginny y ella descansaban frente al televisor de su departamento.<p>

Solo había pasado una hora desde que Luna se había marchado, arrastrando al hermano de Ginny hacia un futuro incierto en la casa de los Black. Su teoría era que Ron probablemente lograría llegar hasta el postre antes de inventar una excusa para largarse lo más pronto posible.

"No lo sé, nosotras no lo hicimos luego de la fatal fiesta de año nuevo de hace dos años." Hermione tembló ante la mención de dicho evento. "Fue la peor noche de toda mi corta vida."

"Pensé que no podía ser peor, pero sí que me sorprendieron. Esa casa es abominable, parece sacada de una película de terror."

"Y con bruja incluida. Todos conozcan a Walburga Black." Ante el comentario de Ginny, amabas mujeres rieron.

"Creo que su propósito en la vida es traumatizar a cada alma que conoce." Dijo Hermione. "¿Somos malas personas al no haber tratado de advertirle a tu hermano que tal vez se dirigía a las puertas de la muerte?"

"Ronnie será valiente y sobrevivirá." Ginny dijo pasando del asunto. "Lo que no se si sobrevivirá es su bizarra relación con Luna."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Ron no es el tipo de hombre que tiene relaciones casuales o pasajeras. Aunque a mi hermano no le guste admitirlo esta chapado a la antigua." Se explicó la pelirroja. "Te aseguro que querrá darle un intento a una relación con Luna y ella saldrá huyendo. Conoces a Luna."

"Tal vez tu hermano sea la persona indicada para que Luna le pierda el miedo al compromiso." Hermione propuso. "Una relación seria puede ser lo que Lu necesita."

"Si eso sucediera, y te aseguro que me alegraría muchísimo, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria mi madre?"

"Luna no esta tan mal." La castaña trato de defender a su rubia amiga, ante la mirada escéptica de Ginny, Hermione tuvo que admitir la verdad. "Tienes razón, Luna no es exactamente el prospecto de nuera que tu madre espera."

"Creo saber quién es el prospecto de nuera que espera la Sra. Potter." Ginny alzo sus cejas con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione le tiro una almohada a su amiga. "¿Harry te ha hablado sobre sus padres?"

"Su padre se llama James y su madre Lily y siguen casados. Supongo que su padre es abogado." La castaña dijo. "Pero todavía no es tiempo para saberlo todo sobre ellos y menos conocerlos."

"Estoy segura que la Sra. Potter te adorara. Siempre detesto al tipo de chica con las cuales Harry salía."

"¿Cuál es ese tipo de chica?"

"Harry no era muy asertivo en encontrar chicas con… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo con tacto?" Ginny se llevó una mano a la barbilla como meditando sus palabras. "Con una pizca de materia gris."

"No me digas, la versión femenina de Cavernícola Krum." Agrego Hermione rodando los ojos.

"Vamos Herms, no seas tan mala con las pobrecillas, algunas tenían buen corazón y un par que cualquier cirujano plástico alabaría." Ambas rieron como locas.

* * *

><p>"James, ¿has hablado con Harry hoy?"<p>

El Sr. y la Sra. Potter ya habían terminado de cenar, y compartían tiempo de lectura en el estudio de James. Lily se había contenido bastante pues su esposo suponía que quería saberlo todo sobre la nueva novia de su hijo desde que James había regresado a casa del trabajo.

"Si, Lily, hemos platicado en mi oficina." James levanto su mirada ambarina para encontrase con la esmeralda de su esposa. Lily lo observaba expectante.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?"

"Llego tarde hoy, así que tuve que regañarlo por eso, estaba de lo más…"

"¿Qué ha dicho sobre la chica, James?" Inquirió la pelirroja más específicamente.

"Bueno se llama Hermione Granger, es neurocirujana, Harry ha dicho que su relación es muy seria." Ante la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Lily, James se sintió horrible al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras. "Pero nuestro hijo se niega a traerla a casa."

"¿Por qué rayos?" Lily exclamo cerrando su libro de golpe.

"Querida, si no mal recuerdo, no trataste a Cho de las mil maravillas cuando la conociste." James trato de defender la postura de Harry.

Los Potter conocieron a la entonces novia de su único hijo en un restaurante londinense que solo podía describirse como el epíteto de snob y posh, palabras que caracterizaban a la frívola asiática. Lily tenía que admitir que se había mostrado hostil y desinteresada en Cho desde el momento en que se sentaron a cenar.

Cho Chang era una pretenciosa niñita que solo estaba con Harry por su dinero y el estatus social que este podía brindarle. Nadie utilizaba a su bebe y Lilian Potter no iba a permitir que la asiática se convirtiera en un accesorio permanente en sus vidas.

Así que le dejo bien en claro a Cho que sobre su cadáver se convertiría en la nueva Sra. Potter. Y que también pensaba que era una modelucha de catálogos de supermercado. Su último comentario fue lo que más indigno a la pelinegra, quien inmediatamente se retiró.

Harry se había enojado pero Lily Potter podía decir con orgullo que era la debilidad de su hijo y de su esposo. Ninguno podía estar molesto con ella por mucho tiempo.

"Lily, Harry parece creer que Hermione es la indicada. Deberíamos darle tiempo y espacio, llevan pocos meses saliendo y…"

"Yo sé que es la indicada. He hablado con Molly y me ha dicho que es una de las amigas más cercanas de Ginny, me ha contado todo lo que sabe y me ha gustado lo que he oído, James." Dijo Lily. "Es trabajadora, encantadora, buena persona y no es una modelo oxigenada que solo quiere nuestro dinero."

"Lily tal vez estas llevando esto demasiado lejos." Opino James pero su esposa lo ignoro.

"Es preciosa James. Delicada como una flor, imagínate a nuestros nietos." Lily parecía estar viendo el futuro ante sus ojos, mientras James soltaba un suspiro de inmensa preocupación. ¿Con qué clase de descabellada idea surgiría Lily?

"Cariño, no creo que Harry esté listo para ser padre todavía. Recuerda que no tienen mucho de novios…"

"Solo quiero a alguien que sepa querer y apreciar a nuestro hijo por sí mismo, James, ¿estoy pidiendo demasiado?" Pregunto Lily con voz mandona. James negó con la cabeza como niño que pequeño que ha sido regañado. "Tengo un plan."

"No creo que esto vaya a gustarle a Harry."

* * *

><p>"Abuelo, Abuela. Cedric y yo queremos anunciarles algo." Andrea hablo, rompiendo el silencio fúnebre que reinaba en el comedor.<p>

Pocas palabras se habían pronunciado durante el curso de la entrada al plato fuerte, Ron estaba seguro que podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos. Luna bostezaba de vez en cuando tratando de mantenerse alerta para cuando surgiera el momento de escape perfecto.

Orión y Walburga dirigieron su atención hacia la mayor de sus nietos, la tensión solo podía cortarse con una sierra eléctrica. Luna se inclinó hacia Ron y murmuro: "Esto no va a terminar bien, cuando veas mi señal salimos corriendo."

"¿De qué se trata, querida?" Pregunto Orión, con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de inspirarle confianza y seguridad a Andrea. ¿Cómo aquel hombre había decidido casarse con Walburga? Parecía extremadamente normal y pacífico.

"A Cedric le gustaría decirlo." Andrea soltó en un momento de pánico dejando toda la responsabilidad en su pobre y asustado prometido.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Ced?" Conrad dijo en voz baja. "Es malvada."

"Creí que iban a contarnos algo importante, no a escuchar tus infantiles opiniones sobre tu hermana, Conrad." Dijo Walburga fríamente. "Mi tiempo es valioso."

"Lo que Andrea y yo queremos decir es que vamos a casarnos." Cedric soltó, suspirando aliviado que probablemente ya podrían marcharse y no tener que ver a Walburga Black en mucho tiempo.

"Eso es espléndido. ¿Cierto, Wallie?" Orión salto de su asiento para abrazar a la pareja. "Nos sentimos muy felices por ustedes."

"Envíenos la invitación por correo cuanto antes." Walburga anuncio levantándose de su asiento. "Si me disculpan, estoy cansada."

"Madre, tu nieta va a casarse estoy seguro que te interesaría quedarte con nosotros unos minutos más." Sirius dijo, causando que todos los presentes le dirigieran una mirada de pocos amigos. "Y celebrar o lo que sea."

"Esperare al día de la boda para celebrar, Sirius."

"¿Por qué nunca puedes alegrarte cuando algo bueno sucede en esta familia?"

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que cuestionar todo lo que hago?"

"No me respondas con una pregunta."

"Sirius Orión Black, no le alces la voz a tu madre." Demando Orión.

"Sirius, cálmate." Suplico Seraphina.

"¡No! ¡No voy a calmarme! Siempre lo arruinas todo con tu actitud y tu frialdad."

"Prepárate para la retirada." Le susurro Luna a Ron.

"Por favor, Sirius, pensé que habías superado tus episodios de querer ser el centro de atención cuando te llevamos a terapia." Walburga dijo rodando los ojos.

"La terapia no compenso todos los traumas que me infligiste durante toda mi infancia."

"Aquí vamos de nuevo." Conrad suspiro masajeándose las sienes.

"Si tan solo hubieras sido como Regulus."

"¡No lo metas en esto!"

"Ahora." Luna jalo a Ron de la manga de su camisa y ambos lograron hacer su retirada sin ser detectados. El comedor parecía haberse convertido en un ring de boxeo de buenas a primeras, Sirius recriminando a su madre, está le contestaba hastiada de tener que oír lo mismo, mientras Orión y Seraphina fungían la función de referees.

Ron respiro aliviado cuando se encontraron fuera de aquella locura. Su mirada se encontró con la de Luna y ambos explotaron en risas, era extraño y el único sonido que se escuchaba en la solitaria calle. Cuando lograron calmarse, Luna le indico que iniciaran camino.

"Vámonos antes de que salgan a buscarnos. ¿Qué tal si vamos por postre? Ya que no pudimos disfrutar el pudin de veneno de la abuela."

"Me parece perfecto." Ron la siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez esta noche no iba a terminar tan mal.

* * *

><p>Terminaron comprando helados en la primera heladería que se encontraron en el camino. Ambos tomaron asiento fuera del local en una banca para dos y observaron a la gente pasar en un cómodo silencio.<p>

"¿Qué te ha parecido mi loca familia?" Cuestiono la rubia.

"No han estado tan mal."

"Dime la verdad."

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Mi cerebro todavía no asimila la escena que acabo de presenciar." Ron admitió. "Sirius se ha puesto como loco."

"Efectos secundarios de pasar más de cinco minutos con Walburga." Luna explico. "Eso fue nada comparado con la cena de Navidad de hace dos años, jure que iba a estrangularla. ¿Desistes?"

"¿Cómo si desisto?" Ron la observo confundido. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos con beneficios?"

"Ah."

"Espero tu respuesta, recuerda que no estamos en una relación en la cual tengas que ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi loca familia y dejar de hablarme, responder mis llamadas, mensajes e e-mails en un intento de deshacerte de mí. Somos amigos, Ronald, puedes decirme la verdad."

"No toda tu familia está loca, Sirius y su familia siempre me han caído bastante bien. Tu abuelo parece relativamente normal, y mientras tu abuela no se convierta en un ocurrencia regular, nuestra relación sigue en pie." Ron concluyo. "Todo se decidirá cuando me presentes a tus padres."

"No te presentare a mis padres."

"Eso es injusto porque tú conoces a los míos."

"Porqué ellos no son solo tus padres, son también los padres de Ginny. Quien es mi mejor amiga."

"Detalles." Rio ante la mirada de incredulidad de Luna y no pudo evitar embarrar su nariz con un poco de su helado. La rubia lo observo atónita antes de regresarle el favor y cubrirle toda la mejilla de helado.

Ambos rieron ante su comportamiento infantil y Luna lamio cerca de la esquina de los labios de Ron como una niña. Su intención no había sido sensual, pero su rostro se había mantenido a una corta distancia del de Ron, sus ojos fijados en el otro, ambos con sonrisas en el rostro.

El pelirrojo acorto la distancia tímidamente y la beso suavemente. Luna se encontró regresándole el beso, esto era algo nuevo para ella. Había sido un beso casto, sin trazos de lujuria o urgencia. Se encontró besándolo de nuevo lentamente, sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de Ron y el la atrajo mas así, abrazándola por la cintura.

No supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, compartiendo besos inocentes. Pero Luna fue la que rompió el hechizo entre ellos, se separó de Ron observándolo fijamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"¡Luna!" La rubia miro hacia un lado para ver a Terry saludándola y acercándose a ellos.

"Genial." Murmuro la rubia rodando los ojos, aparto las manos del rostro de Ron y las descanso en los hombros del pelirrojo. Una de las cosas que le fascinaban a Luna del hermano de su mejor amiga era su altura y su ancha espalda.

Pero no podía pensar en esas cosas cuando el tarado de su jefe se acercaba.

"¿Quién es?"

"Terry Boot, es mi jefe en El Quisquilloso. Es un idiota y ha querido acostarse conmigo desde que empecé a trabajar en la dichosa revista. Cree que soy su catapulta al estrellato del periodismo. Lo detesto."

"Luna, ¡qué bueno verte!" Terry no parecía tan mal sujeto ante los ojos de Ron, pero Luna no parecía soportarlo.

"Hola Terry, te presento a Ron." Ron retiro su mano derecha de la espalda de Luna para estrechar la de Terry, mientras acercaba a la rubia más así con su brazo izquierdo. "Él es…"

"Soy el novio de Luna." Esto pareció sorprender a Terry, que no pudo evitar pasar su mirada de Ron a Luna repetidamente hasta que al parecer había asimilado la noticia. Luna coloco un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Ron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Ron y yo deberíamos irnos, estamos atrasados para ir a cenar a casa de sus padres." Ambos rieron entre dientes ante aquella mentira. "Nos vemos en la oficina Terry."

Se alejaron agarrados de las manos de un Terry que tenía la quijada en el piso. Luna rio y beso de nuevo la mejilla de Ron.

"Eres un genio, te debo una."

"¿Qué tal si buscamos a Lavender y ponemos el mismo teatro?" Pregunto Ron con una sonrisa. "Estaríamos a mano."

Fallaron notar como continuaron el camino con sus manos todavía entrelazadas.

* * *

><p>"Entrega para la Srta. Ginevra Weasley." Ginny se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su departamento y encontrar un enorme arreglo floral tapando su vista del pasillo aquel sábado en la mañana.<p>

Estaba a punto de salir a hacer unas compras y luego dirigirse al departamento de Hermione para enterarse cuán grande era el trauma emocional del cual su hermano podría estar sufriendo luego de asistir a una cena familiar de los Black.

Al menos no había conocido a la madre de Luna.

"¿Quién las envía?" Pregunto la pelirroja aceptando las flores y colocándolas en una mesa cercana. Cuando volteo se encontró con un guapo rubio recargado en el umbral de su puerta con pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Un admirador."

"Me pregunto de quien se trata." Ginny le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para colocar un corto beso en los labios de Draco. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿vamos?"

* * *

><p>La sorpresa de Draco era un picnic en Hyde Park, era un día soleado y perfecto para estar afuera. Ginny tenía que admitir que esta salida era muchísimo mejor que sus planes anteriores. La comida había estado riquísima y la compañía no estaba nada mal.<p>

Además de ser increíblemente sexy, Draco Malfoy era un hombre inteligente y decididamente encantador. Y la forma en que la miraba la volvía loca, como si no existiera nada más en el universo.

Estaban tumbados sobre una manta, Ginny descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Draco mientras este jugaba con su cabellera roja, colocando besos en su coronilla de vez en cuando.

"No quiero arruinar este momento, pero ¿Cuál es la condición de mi querido hermano luego de su cita de anoche?" Pregunto Ginny rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre ambos.

"Te agradara saber que Comadreja ha sobrevivido su encuentro mortal con Walburga Black, ha regresado a casa en una sola pieza." Comento Malfoy. "Sin signo alguno de posibles traumas. Por más extraño que suene, hasta parecía feliz."

"¿Comprobaste que no estaba drogado?" Draco rio abiertamente y Ginny se dedicó a observarlo. Debía de ser un crimen ser así de guapo, Draco era un adonis y lo que probablemente lo hacía más atractivo era el hecho de que sabía el efecto que causaba en el sexo femenino.

Y en algunos casos del masculino.

"No pensé en esa opción, pero dudo que Luna lo drogara, no esta tan loca. Y Wallie ya no tiene acceso a prescripciones médicas."

"¿Wallie?" Ginny arrugo la nariz.

"Walburga, mejor conocida como la Tía Wallie. ¿Te mencione que mi madre y la madre de Luna son primas hermanas?"

"No puede ser."

"Mi abuelo materno era el hermano de Walburga." Draco explico.

"Pero eres tan normal."

"No, no lo soy, soy único y especial." La pelirroja rió ante el puchero del rubio y se acercó para besar su mejilla, Draco fue más rápido y capturo sus labios con los suyos, devorándole la boca lentamente y dejando a Ginny sin aliento. "Y ahí está la prueba."

"Eres tan presumido."

"Y te encanta." Volvió a besarlo para borrar esa estúpida sonrisita que se había dibujado en los labios de Draco.

"¿Cómo sabes que Walburga no tiene acceso a prescripciones médicas?"

"Secretos familiares."

* * *

><p>"¡Harry! ¡Huron!" Ron llamo desde la sala. "¿No van a venir a ver el juego?"<p>

"No, voy a salir con Hermione." Harry se adentró a la sala y observo a su mejor amigo detenidamente. "¿Cómo te sientes, Ron?"

"Bien." Ron frunció el ceño ante la mirada de preocupación que Harry le estaba dirigiendo. "¿Por qué demonios me estas mirando así?"

"¿Te estoy mirando cómo?"

"Como si me fuera a morir o algo por el estilo."

"No te estoy mirando así, Ron."

"Si lo estas, ahora dime, ¿Qué te pasa?" Harry suspiro, se sentó en el brazo del sillón y puso una mano en el hombro de Ron.

"Ron, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte, si has terminado con Luna puedes decírmelo, sabes que me preocupo por ti, eres como mi hermano…"

"No he terminado con Luna. Harry no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos." Ron explico. "Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy bien."

"Ron, esto…"

"Hola Harry."

"¿Luna?" Harry observo a la rubia pasarle una cerveza a Ron y sentarse junto a él en el sillón. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Como saldrás con Hermione, supuse que debería dejarles el camino libre para que puedan hacerlo sin interrupciones en la cocina, y como ustedes tienen un televisor pantalla plana, mi equipo favorito juega hoy, pensé, ¿Por qué no veo el partido con mi amigo Ron?"

"Considerando que no sabes nada de futbol." Añadió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

"Si se de futbol." Discutió Luna.

"De acuerdo, ¿Quiénes juegan hoy?"

"Los de verde contra los de azul." Contesto Luna altiva. "Y los de verde son mis favoritos."

"Solo te gustan porque crees que todos los jugadores están 'para morirse'." Ron imito la voz de la rubia y se ganó un manotazo en el brazo. "Ouch."

"Esa es la belleza del deporte, además Messi juega para mi equipo."

"Messi no juega para tu equipo, estamos viendo la liga inglesa, Luna."

"Claro que juega para mi equipo, ¡míralo!"

"Ese no es Messi."

"Si, si lo es."

* * *

><p>"¡Lily! ¡Seraphina! Qué bueno verlas." Molly recibió a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa en su hogar, guiándolas a la sala. "No las esperaba."<p>

"Espero que no hayamos llegado en un momento inoportuno." Dijo Lily.

"Por supuesto que no, siempre son bienvenidas." Molly sonrió, desapareciendo un instante y regresando con una bandeja con té y pastelillos. "¿Qué hay de nuevo?'

"Bueno ayer, Andrea nos arrastró a casa de Walburga para decirle lo de la boda." Seraphina admitió rodando los ojos. "Sirius y Walburga tuvieron una batalla campal en el comedor."

"¿De qué se trató esta vez?" Pregunto Molly poniendo cara de simpatía ante los problemas familiares de Seraphina.

Mientras Sirius y Seraphina habían logrado una unidad familiar llena de amor y comprensión para sus dos hijos, el caso de Sirius con sus propios padres era totalmente diferente. Todavía a estas alturas Walburga y su hijo mayor no podían estar juntos más de cinco minutos sin pelear.

"De como Walburga es la fuente de toda la maldad que rodea a la familia, luego pasamos a Regulus. Orión se rindió en ese momento y fuimos a comer postre en la sala." Seraphina explico, soltando un suspiro. "Ojala llegue el día que esos dos puedan convivir en paz."

"Walburga es una persona difícil de tratar, pero estoy segura de que Sirius la quiere en el fondo, es su madre después de todo." Molly comento tomando un poco de té.

"Cambiando de tema, Molly, no me habías dicho que Ron estaba saliendo con Luna." Ante aquellas palabras, la Sra. Weasley casi se atraganta.

"¿Qué?"

"Si, Luna lo ha traído a cenar a anoche. ¿No lo sabias?"

"No tenía la menor idea." Molly chillo. "Pensaba que todavía está saliendo con… ¿Cómo se llama? Tenía un nombre ridículo parecido a Levadura. ¿Cómo es posible que Ronald no me haya contado algo de esta magnitud?"

"Luna ha dicho que lo suyo es muy reciente." Seraphina trato de tranquilizar a Molly. "Estoy segura que te lo dirá pronto."

"¿Cómo te han sentado las noticias de la boda de Andrea?" Pregunto Lily tratando de cambiar el tema. "Debe estar en las nubes."

"Lo está, ya decidió la fecha de la boda, la corte, el pastel, flores. Sinceramente creo que lo tenía todo planeado desde que encontró el anillo. Cedric definitivamente no sabe en la que se ha metido. Aun no puedo creer que nuestra pequeña se vaya a casar, es todo tan surreal."

"¿Sirius sigue en negación?"

"Completamente." Todas rieron.

"¿Has hablado con Harry sobre Hermione, Lily?" Pregunto Molly, tratando de olvidar el coraje que sentía en aquel momento hacia su hijo menor. "La adoraras, ella es un amor."

"Eso espero, la conoceré el miércoles." Lily sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Miercoles<em>

"Dra. Granger."

"_No sabes lo sexy que te escuchas cuando dices eso_." Hermione rió como una adolescente al escuchar la voz de su novio al teléfono.

Novio. Eso le puso una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Me alegra que así sea, ¿esta llamada es por consulta o por simple placer?"

"_Puede ser un poco de ambos, me encantaría jugar al chequeo médico contigo_." ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacerla temblar solo con su voz?

"No creo ser esa clase de médico." Decidió bromear con él, ante el gruñido de Harry, rió como tonta.

"_Aguafiestas. Te llamaba para invitarte a almorzar_."

"¿A dónde específicamente, Sr. Potter?"

"_A tu restaurante de comida tailandesa favorito, por supuesto_." Hermione sonrió e hizo un pequeño baile de la felicidad, agradecida por estar sola en la privacidad de su consultorio y que nadie pudiera verla hacer el ridículo. "_Te invitaría a cenar, pero es miércoles y tengo que ir a casa de mis padres en la noche._"

"¿Vas todos los miércoles a casa de tus padres?"

"_No uses esa vocecita de 'ah que tierno eres'."_

"¿Por qué no? Creo que eres muy tierno."

"_Los bebes y los cachorros son tiernos, yo soy un hombre rudo y varonil_."

"Ese es un tema que queda abierto a discusión." Hermione sonrió de buena gana.

"_Siempre y cuando esté abierta a discutir sobre el chequeo médico, Dra. Granger_."

"Dra. Granger, su cita de las 10 está aquí." Le informo la recepcionista asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Dígale que puede pasar. Salvada por la campana. ¿Nos vemos a las 2?" Pregunto Hermione, retornando su atención al teléfono.

"_Paso por ti, y solo para advertirte que no pienso rendirme en lo del chequeo. Nos vemos, preciosa." _

"Nos vemos." Hermione colgó justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer pelirroja ingresar a su consultorio. Le sonrió y bajo la vista para buscar su nombre en su lista de pacientes. "Buenos días, Señora Potter, por favor tome asiento."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado el plan de Lily? Gracias por leer, y por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan a través de un review.<strong>

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios sobre esta historia, significan mucho para mí. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Complicadas Telarañas

**¡Hola! He estado trabajando en este capítulo por años pero al fin lo he terminado, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y comentarlo (:**

* * *

><p>"¡Harry!" Ginny sonrió al verlo entrar por las puertas de la clínica. "¿Tienes planes con Herms? ¿Se puede saber que harán? ¿O no puedes decirlo en voz alta?"<p>

"Hola Ginny, que bueno verte." Dijo Harry. "Sigues igual de fastidiosa, pecosa."

"No soy fastidiosa solo soy una amiga interesada por el buen desarrollo de la relación de mis amigos." Ginny dijo. "Y no me llames pecosa."

"Bueno si tanto te mueres por saber. Mi novia y yo iremos a almorzar."

"Novia, me gusta mucho esa palabra. No había visto a Hermione tan feliz en siglos y puedo decir lo mismo de ti." El ojiverde asintió sonriente ante el comentario de su amiga. "Aw, Harry está enamorado."

"Si, lo estoy, pecas."

"Ignorare que me llamaste pecas. Pasando a otro tema, me alegra saber que tu gusto en las mujeres ha mejorado considerablemente."

"Creo que mi madre no fue la única que detesto a Cho."

"Hasta yo la deteste y solo la conocí una vez. Pero Cho no es la más memorable en mi lista, ¿recuerdas a Romilda?"

"Ugh, ni me la recuerdes. Pero que quede claro que nunca salí con ella."

"Eso nunca la detuvo de perseguirte a todos lados"

"Mejor cambiemos de tema, Hermione y yo no somos los únicos que estamos enamorados." Potter dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"¿Ron y Luna? No iría hasta el extremo de decir que están enamorados pero…"

"Por favor, sabes que me refiero a ti y a Draco. A ver… ¿Qué rayos?" Harry frunció el ceño de buenas a primeras.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? No me digas que te vas a poner como Ron." El pelinegro la dejo sin respuesta. "Harry, ¿A dónde vas?"

* * *

><p>"¡Mama!"<p>

Ni en un millón de años se le había pasado por la mente a Harry Potter, que se encontraría con su madre, Lily, en la misma clínica donde convenientemente trabajaba su novia. Harry podía ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no estaba en la lista.

"¡Harry! Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Lily abrió los ojos de par en par, aparentemente genuinamente sorprendida de encontrarse a su único hijo allí. "¿Te sientes bien? No debiste venir solo si estas enfermo…"

"Mama, estoy bien. No te preocupes, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Harry se cruzó de brazos y levanto las cejas.

"Nada muy importante." Lily le contesto no dándole mucha importancia. "Tengo que irme, porque he quedado para almorzar con tu padre…"

"Papa tiene una reunión hasta las 3, creo que puedes quedarte dos segundos más y decirme que haces aquí." Cuestiono el joven Potter astutamente.

"No me gusta el tono que estas utilizando conmigo, Harry." Advirtió la pelirroja.

"¿Cuál tono?"

"Como si me estuvieras interrogando." Lily dijo, fastidiada.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la cual debería interrogarte?"

"Bueno, si tanto te interesa saberlo: He venido a ver a mi ginecólogo."

"Ehh…" Esa no era la respuesta que Harry estaba esperando y muchísimo menos una que quisiera oír.

"¿Satisfecho?"

"Lo siento, mama." Harry se revolvió el cabello apenado. Lily le sonrió, apartándole la mano del pelo y subiéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Ya déjate el pelo, que de por si lo tenías bastante despeinado. Nos vemos en casa a las 7:30, no te tardes."

"De acuerdo."

"Te amo, cariño."

"Yo también te amo, mama."

* * *

><p>"Okay, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres llevarme a <span><strong>mí<strong> a un evento de trabajo importante?" Luna bufo.

"Prefiero aparecerme contigo que con Harry." Dijo Ron.

"Bueno, Harry es un hombre muy atractivo, estoy segura que serias la envidia de muchas y algunos cuantos." Bromeo la rubia y luego rio ante la sombría mirada que le dirigió Ron.

El pelirrojo la había llamado en la mañana para pedirle que almorzara con él porque tenía que pedirle algo muy importante, Luna no pudo negarse porque Ron se ofreció inmediatamente a llevarla a su restaurante de comida italiana favorito y la cuenta correría por él.

"Luna, por favor, es muy importante para mí y mi jefe está esperando que traiga a mi novia. Te lo agradecería en el alma si hicieras esto por mí." El pelirrojo puso sus mejores ojitos de cachorrito lastimado y su acompañante empezaba a abandonar su negativa. "Por favor, Lu, por mí."

"¿Y que ganaría yo de pretender ser tu novia?"

"El conocimiento de que todo el personal masculino de mi oficina me envidiara porque pensaran que salgo con una despampanante rubia con el mejor par de piernas que han visto en sus vidas. Y hay open bar."

"Adulador. Pero convincente." Luna admitió. "De acuerdo, iré contigo. Pero no nos vamos a poner melosos."

"En lo absoluto." Ron se inclinó y le beso la mejilla en agradecimiento, sin saber que el gesto hizo estremecer los adentros de la rubia. "Gracias, Lu."

"Y ahora pediré el postre más caro de todo el menú y no tengo porque sentirme culpable." Ron solo rodo los ojos y Luna rio divertida.

"¿Cómo es posible que todavía tengas hambre después de todo lo que te has tragado?" Ron cuestiono.

"Miren quien habla, el señor cuyo estomago es un barril sin fondo."

"Es muy diferente, yo soy hombre."

"¿O sea que ahora quieres decir que nuestros hábitos alimenticios deben ser predeterminados al género? Eres un cerdo sexista, Ronald Bilius Weasly."

"Y tu una loca ninfómana, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood."

"Y creo que te beneficias bastante de ello ¿no?" Luna arqueo una ceja, inclinándose hacia delante dándole una mejor vista de su escote al pelirrojo, quien solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

"No puedo quejarme."

"Y tampoco deberías."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tome quitarte estas medias?" Pregunto Ron, mientras colocaba su mano estratégicamente en la rodilla de la rubia, quien había decido combinar su atuendo con unas medias pantyhose negras.

"Unos cinco segundos considerando que lo único que te gusta hacer es romperlas. Eres terriblemente bueno en eso."

Su conversación había adquirido un tono completamente sexual de buenas a primeras y estaban jugando a quien caería ante la tentación primero, la mano de Ron ascendió para descansar entre los muslos de la rubia que se mantenía impasible en su asiento.

Ella se acercó para besarle los labios lentamente, poniéndole los pelos de punta al pelirrojo.

"¡Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí!" Ambos se separaron de sobresalto para dar cara a cara con…

* * *

><p>"¿Qué hacia tu madre aquí?" Pregunto Ginny el instante que Lily Potter había salido por las puertas del hospital, la pelirroja no podía contener su vena chismosa por mucho tiempo.<p>

"Ha venido a ver a su ginecólogo." A Harry le vino un escalofrió con el simple pensamiento de su madre en el ginecólogo.

"Que extraño, esas consultas están a partir de las 4 de la tarde." Ginny comento con el ceño fruncido. "¿Seguro que te dijo ginecólogo?"

"Ginny, ¿por casualidad Hermione solo consulta en las mañanas?" Harry dijo haciéndose una idea en la cabeza.

"Solo los lunes y miércoles."

"No me digas." Si Lily Potter pensaba que era astuta, pues iba a descubrir lo contrario en la dichosa cena familiar.

"No me gusta la cara que tienes, parece que estas planeando algo malévolo." La voz de Hermione irrumpió el tren de pensamiento de Potter. "¿Elaborando un plan de como deshacerte de mí, quizás?"

"Ni en un millón de años, amor." Harry la atrajo hacia sí, plantándole un beso en los labios, tierno y suave que fue interrumpido por el casparreo de Ginny.

"Pero si consiguieron deshacerme de mi." Dijo la pelirroja. "Los dejo, enamorados."

"Justo lo que quería." Harry dijo, provocando la risa de Hermione y que Ginny se volteara para sacarle la lengua a ambos. "Por fin solos, pecas me estaba sacando desquicio."

"Sabes que adoras a Ginny." Hermione rodo los ojos.

"No más de lo que te adoro a ti." Ante el sonrojo de su novia, Harry se inclinó y capturo sus labios en otro beso, que los dejo buscando aire y con ganas de más. Puso un beso en la mejilla de Hermione y otro más en la frente de la castaña. "Vámonos, preciosa."

* * *

><p>"Lavender." Ron dijo con una sonrisa forzada. "Que sorpresa verte."<p>

"Y no una exactamente muy placentera." Luna murmuro, mirando mal a la otra rubia.

"Lo mismo digo." Comento Lavender con un tono despectivo. "¿Y quién es tu amiguita? Debo decir que cambias de chaqueta bastante rápido, Ronald."

"Soy su novia, no su amiguita." Luna respondió dándole a Lavender una mirada de arriba abajo que hubiera vaporizado a cualquiera. "Luna Lovegood. Tú debes ser Levadura, la ex de Ron."

Lavender había entrado en shock ante la declaración de Luna de que era la actual de Ron, mientras el pelirrojo no puedo evitar soltar una risa cuando Luna había llamado a Lavender "Levadura".

"¿Esta es tu novia? ¿Me has dejado por esta…?"

"Mucho cuidadito con los adjetivos, querida; ¿No querrás montar una escena aquí? No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando supe que mi Ronnie te había dejado, tenía siglos esperando una oportunidad con él." Luna le planto un beso en los labios a Ron en cara de Lavender, sin una pizca de vergüenza, mientras la ex del pelirrojo estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia. "Nos la hemos estado pasando de maravilla, has desperdiciado al mejor amante del mundo, querida, pero supongo que la inteligencia no es tu fuerte y como complacer a un hombre mucho menos."

Para un mayor efecto dramático, Luna coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su supuesto novio casi sentándose sobre su regazo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla; Lavender parecía un tomate a punto de reventar.

"Tenía que saber que ibas a terminar con una zorra cualquiera para satisfacer tus urgencias, Ronald, era imposible que encontraras a alguien que me diera por los talones." Escupió venenosamente Lavender.

"¿Zorra cualquiera? Podrías haber salido con algo mejor, Levadura." Luna le respondió sin ninguna muestra de que el comentario le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

"¡Mi nombre es Lavender!"

"Mira Lavender, ¿Qué tal si te vas? ¿No? Se una adulta razonable y vete sin montar un teatro." Ron sugirió, abrazando a Luna por la cintura. "Y te agradecería que nos dejaras en paz."

"¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme a mí por esta?" Lavender chillo. "Es que estás loco, pero esta me las pagas Ronald Weasly."

"Mira como tiemblo del miedo." Se jacto Luna, girándose para mirar a Ron a la cara. "Mi amor, prefiero irme, esta arpía me ha quitado el hambre."

"De acuerdo, cariño." Ron la beso, antes de dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa. "Adiós Lavender."

"Hasta luego, Lav. Procurare recordar tu nombre." Luna le sonrió arrogantemente antes de colgarse del brazo de su supuesto novio.

* * *

><p>"¡Eres una genio, Luna! ¿Le has visto la cara a Lavender? Parece que iba a explotar." Luna sonrió ante el estado de euforia en el que se encontraba Ron, ella misma no podía negar que se sentía satisfecha luego de haber puesto a Lavadora en su lugar.<p>

"Soy una increíble actriz, debería empezar a cobrarte por mis servicios de novia de emergencia."

"Pues podría decir lo mismo, y creo que yo debería cobrarte el doble, Lavender fue pan comido para ti. Yo tuve que enfrentarme con la Bruja Wallie." Dijo el pelirrojo, estacionando su coche frente al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Luna. "Ahora, fuera."

"¿Sabes? Me siento ofendida que llames a mi pobre abuelita una bruja."

"Luna, no me distraerás para evitar ir a la oficina, tengo quince minutos para regresar a mi trabajo. Y tengo una tarde muy ajetreada, así que nos vemos luego."

"Pero Ronnie." Luna se quejó, imitando a Lavender. "Yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo."

"Mi pobre princesa." Ron dijo sarcástico, poniendo cara triste. "Vamos fuera del auto."

"Eres un antipático, me pregunto cómo te sentirías si te echara de mi cama."

"No puedes hacer eso, porque no tenemos una relación seria en la cual existan sentimientos o compromisos emocionales. ¿O se te había olvidado? Además te gusto demasiado, como para que hicieras eso."

"Ya veremos." Luna se inclinó hacia él y lo beso. "Nos vemos."

"Pensé que nosotros no hacíamos lo del beso de despedida." Luna giro la cabeza tan rápido que casi se le iba a romper el cuello y miro horrorizada a un sonriente pelirrojo.

"Eso no fue un beso de despedida, he querido besarte y lo hecho. Eso es todo." Luna se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Claramente le estaba dando un beso para despedirse, y ella no hacia ese tipo de boberías.

"Sí, claro." ¿Por qué tenía que sonreírle de aquella manera? Algo se revolvió en el estómago de Luna, no estaba muy segura de que se trataba, pero estaba segura que la causa de aquello era Ron Weasly.

"Ya, vale, me voy." Jalo la manilla de la puerta torpemente en su desesperado intento de salir a la calle y alejarse de la mirada azul de Ron lo más pronto posible, cuando este la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

En un instante los labios del pelirrojo habían reclamado los suyos en un beso sin prisa y sin lujuria, era más bien tierno, de aquellos primeros besos que se dan los enamorados. Ese pensamiento perturbo mucho a Luna, pero no tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo, ya que Ron había roto el beso.

"Bueno, ahora si vete. Hablamos en la noche." Ron le beso la frente y la dejo en la acera, observando el auto alejarse como una idiota.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>Luna no llevaba ni dos segundos sentada en su cubículo en el piso de El Quisquilloso y ya sentía la urgencia de irse. No era que no le gustara escribir, o que no le gustara la revista, solo le gustaba mortificar a Terry y además no tenía cabeza para trabajar o para hacer nada realmente en ese momento.<p>

Ron Weasly invadía su mente; no podía dejar de pensar en él y como de repente le había surgido la descabellada idea de que tal vez sentía por el algo más que una atracción.

"Es que estás loca, Luna. Loca de remate." Murmuro para sí misma. Ron y ella no podían ser más que amigos con beneficios, no eran compatibles. Simplemente no era posible que pudieran convivir como pareja.

Ron era el hombre más normal con el que había salido, tenía un gran sentido del humor, le apasionaba su trabajo, no tenía un record criminal, se llevaba bien con su familia y sinceramente su físico la volvía loca.

Solo estaba confundida, no sentía nada por el más que una mutua amistad. Seguro esta tontería se le pasaría pronto; tenía miedo de verlo con una luz diferente. Las relaciones no eran para Luna, para ella siempre terminaban mal.

"Luna." Regreso a la realidad sobresaltada solo para dar cara a cara con Terry.

"¿Qué quieres, Terry? Estoy muy ocupada." Gruño Luna, frotándose los ojos.

"Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu editor, Luna Elizabeth." La rubia abrió un ojo y luego el otro, para encontrarse con quien temía.

"Hola papa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Luna forzó una sonrisa ante su viejo, preguntándose en que lio estaba metida ahora.

"Terry, ¿nos podrías dejar a solas por favor?" Pidió el señor Lovegood, el joven asintió y se retiró inmediatamente, sin decir una palabra. "No he venido a pelear contigo."

"Eso es una novedad." Ella tampoco tenía ánimos para una batalla campal. "¿Qué te ha traído a mis humildes dominios?"

"Otro día vamos a aclarar que Terry es tu jefe no tu subordinado. Pero he venido porque he hablado con tu madre."

Luna casi se cae de espaldas ante tal revelación. "¿De qué o para qué? No me vas a decir que me quieren meter en rehabilitación. Si alguien debería estar en rehabilitación es mama, no yo."

"No es nada por el estilo, Sirius nos ha contado a ambos que tienes novio." 'Estoy frita' pensó Luna, ¿Cómo rayos se iba a salir de esta? "Aparentemente es serio, ya que se lo has presentado a tus abuelos."

"No es tan serio como suena. Es más casual." Luna trato de explicarse. "Mira papa…"

"Sé que no he sido el padre más comprensivo del mundo últimamente. Pero tal vez una relación seria con un buen muchacho sea lo que necesites para enderezar tu vida." La interrumpió Xenophilius. "Queremos que nos lo presentes, tu madre y yo hemos decido que cenar juntos una vez en la vida no va a matarnos."

"¿No? No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero la última vez que se sentaron en la misma mesa, casi se arma la tercera guerra mundial y nos echaron a patadas de ese restaurante. Además no estoy segura de que presentarle a mis padres a mi novio, sea una buena idea. Recién empezamos a salir, muy recientemente."

"No seas tonta, Luna, has conocido a Ronald Weasly desde la escuela."

"Porque ya sabes quién es. Genial." Suspiro Luna.

"Su hermana es tu mejor amiga, con el tiempo que se conocen, creo que el año que viene tal vez ya podrían estar planeando una boda." Ante aquel comentario Luna estaba lista para comenzar a hiperventilar. "El punto es que queremos conocerlo formalmente como tu novio pronto."

"Papa…"

"Solo queremos que seas feliz, Lu, eres nuestra pequeña." Xenophilius le confeso, acariciándole la cabeza como cuando era niña.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

><p>"¡Harry! ¡Draco!" Ron llamo inmediatamente al departamento aquella tarde. "No tienen idea de con quien Luna y yo nos topamos hoy en el almuerzo."<p>

"¿Con que Luna y tú?"

"¡Mama!" Ron casi se cae de espaldas al encontrarse a Molly Weasly sentada en su sala con una cara de pocos amigos. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?"

"Tengo mis métodos." Molly dijo secamente, Ron trago lentamente presintiendo que su madre no venía a hacerle una visita casual, estaba tan seguro que la matriarca Weasly venía a regañarlo como que tenía el pelo rojo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?"

"Porque sé que hubieras inventado una excusa tonta para evitar que yo viniera aquí." Molly sí que lo conocía bien. "Ahora dime, ¿es cierto que has roto con Lavender Brown?"

¿Podría ser posible que la loca de Lavender haya llegado hasta el extremo de ir a hablar con su madre para vengarse? No eso no era posible, Molly hubiera tenido que salir disparada de su casa para llegar a la ciudad a esta hora.

"Erm, si, ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?"

"Seraphina Black, quien también me ha dicho que ahora sales con su sobrina, Luna."

"Oh demonios."

"¡Ronald Bilius Weasly! ¡No utilices esa clase de vocabulario en frente de mí!" Molly rugió, poniéndose las manos en las caderas. "Ahora contéstame, ¿estas saliendo con Luna Lovegood? ¿Sí o no?"

"Es más complicado que eso." Ron no podía saltarle a Molly que Luna era su amiga con beneficios, no quería morirse prematuramente.

"¿Complicado? ¡Te has presentado frente a sus abuelos y a sus tíos como su novio! Y ahora me dices que es complicado." Su madre chillo. "Te he criado para que seas un caballero, Ronald, y esperaba que si te atrevías a ir a casa de los abuelos de tu novia, que te atreverías a decirme a la cara que tenías novia en primer lugar."

"Mama, Luna y yo no somos exactamente novios, estamos saliendo casualmente. Nada muy serio, sin compromisos." A Molly se le fue el color del rostro y a Ron le entro el pánico. "¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?"

"No me querrás decir que tú y ella solo están…" Molly parecía atragantarse solo con pensar en decir lo que claramente había deducido.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no, me has malinterpretado, lo que quise decir es que como acabo de terminar con Lavender no quiero lanzarme a una relación muy seria de inmediato." Era la verdad, a medias pero seguía siendo la verdad. "Luna y yo estamos saliendo exclusivamente, pero no queremos apresurar las cosas."

"Bueno, eso es un alivio. Nunca me imaginé que te gustara Luna Lovegood." Admitió Molly. "Ella es muy buena persona, no me malinterpretes, solo nunca pensé que fueras su tipo o ella el tuyo."

"La vida es una cosa muy rara, mama."

"Tengo que confesarte que a pesar de todo, me alegro que hayas terminado las cosas con Lavender. Es una niñata inmadura y vanidosa, con ella nunca hubieras podido formar una familia o…"

Ron presentía que ese era solo el comienzo de una conversación demasiado larga.

* * *

><p>"¿Alo?"<p>

"_¿Dónde demonios estas?"_ Luna vocifero del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"Eh… Con Harry." Hermione no pensaba explicarle lo que estaban haciendo en la parte trasera del auto de su novio a Luna.

Especialmente a Luna.

"_Te necesito, deja lo que sea que estén haciendo, no me interesa si estaban a punto de hacerlo. Dile a cuatro ojos, que te regrese al departamento en este mismo instante."_

"¿Qué rayos te pasa Luna?"

"Hermione cuelga el teléfono, por favor." Harry ronroneo con la voz más sexy del mundo en el oído de la castaña, empezando un tortuoso camino de besos por su cuello.

"_Granger, ponme atención, ¡estoy pasando por la peor crisis existencial de mi vida y tú estás jugando al chequeo erótico!"_ Luna dijo histérica.

"Dame 30 minutos."

"_No tengo 30 malditos minutos, no entiendes que estoy a punto del colapso. Hermione, sabes que nunca te interrumpiría cuando sé que cuatro ojos y tu están teniendo su tiempo de diversión adulta. Pero te necesito, Mione…" _Hermione no estaba segura si Luna sollozaba en el teléfono o si era solo estática.

"¿Estas llorando?"

"_¡Estoy hiperventilando y el único ser viviente que parece dispuesto a ayudarme es Crookshanks!"_

"¿No puedes a llamar a Ron?"

"_¡No menciones al pelirrojo! Todo este endemoniado lio es su culpa, ¿ahora vas a venir o no?"_

"Estoy en camino." Hermione termino la llamada y se aseguró de apagar su teléfono. "¿Dónde estábamos, Sr. Potter?"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Déjenme un review con sus comentarios. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Siento que cada día estoy volviendo a Luna más loca. <strong>

**Lamento que en este capítulo no haya Drinny:( pero les prometo que en el próximo leerán más de ellos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
